Wayside Forever
by lillaxtrigger
Summary: The day has come, when Todds fate changes forever. New adventures will unfold and new friendships shall be forged. New enemies shall be made, and old ones will return. Will Todd and his friends live through all if it?
1. Chapter 1

Are story begins at the top of a very tall school called Wayside, where a ginger haired youth named Todd was about to start a life changing journey. The child was on his desk, listening to his teacher, Mrs. Jewels, along with his classmates. He looked around in boredom seeing the birds flying out the window, his classmates with looks of disinterest upon their faces, and a girl with roller blades on her feet and a hot pink helmet on her blue haired head looking at him in a loving gaze. Todd starting to feel drowsy,he tries his best to keep his head up, but his eyes fail him as he shuts them. However in a quick jolt, he awoke to find a peculiar site. His classroom was empty, gone without a sound. He looked around the hallways, around the other classrooms, even in the principals office, not a single soul was around.

The gingered youth was standing in the lobby at the bottom of the building, perplexed at what was going on he tried to leave out the front door when suddenly a voice bellowed down upon the child saying "Don't leave now". Todd was surprised by the voice that seemingly came out of nowhere and broke the silence. "Your friend, she's in trouble. You need to get to the top floor, and hurry". Todd tried to talk back to the voice, but no sound came out. With his friend in danger Todd ran up the 30 story school.

On the 10th floor. The boy was stopped by two dark beasts with vicious looks in their eyes, blocking the path ahead. The child was backing up, planning to run, when the voice came back and said "Don't be afraid, you have the power to fight back. Just be brave". Todd was unsure about the voices wisdom, but his friends life was on the line. With determination, the child charged at the monster. As he was charging, the wings of an angel, sprouted from his back. When he punched the beast, it slammed into the wall with great force. Todd was amazed to find himself with angel wings great strength and glowing a faint yellow. The other creature began to attack, which snapped the boy out of his amazement, With quick foot, the boy sweep kicked the beast, making it fall over. As it fell, Todd kicked it into the lockers. The youth was stunned at his new found powers, but as quickly as they came, the wings dissipated and Todd fell back to the ground. The boy was trying to think about what just transpired, but before he could think of the matter further, the entire building shook violently, prompting him to hurry.

When he finally reached the top of the tower, the boy saw that the 30th floors walls and ceilings were gone, almost as if they were ripped off. The sun shined brightly upon Todd, causing a shadow to form behind him. He looked at the shadow as it started rise from the ground and take a new shape. It expanded and formed into a giant black figure with a white circle and a cross overlapping one another on the beings face. Something was coming out of the titans chest. It was the girl who giving Todd a loving gaze not to long ago. She was stuck in the monsters chest. Todd began to back up to the stairs, however they were blocked by some strange force. "Don't be scared" the mysterious voice bellowed out. "You have the power to save her. Remember, just be brave". Realizing her life was on the line, Todds soul filled with valor, ready to fight the colossus. The wings and glow appeared once more on the youth and he took to the skies. The giant took a swing at him, but he blocked it with nothing but his arms. Backing up, the boys hand started to shine a brilliant light. He pointed his hand at the monster and a beam of light came out of his palm, piercing the monsters face. The wings once again vanished and the child fell to the 30th story floor. The titan was disintegrating, falling off the tower. Realizing that the girl was still stuck in the beasts chest, without a single thought, Todd jumped after the girl. The monster fully disappeared and the girl was free. As they were plummeting, Todd was desperately reaching for the girl hand. The ground was coming closer and closer. With one final reach, Todd grabbed the girls hand.

With a quick jolt, Todd awoke from his bed. He looked around to see he was in his bedroom."Todd, are you up yet? You're gonna be late for school" a soft female voice said to him. "Sure mom, I'm up" Todd said. He rose from his bed and looked out his window to see a 30 story school. He stretched his head in confusion, stating "What was that about".


	2. Chapter 2

At the entrance of the tall school, we see a small, blue haired boy walking towards the doorway with other kids passing him by. "Well... here we go" the boy said to himself.

At the top of the tower, we see Todd, along with his fellow classmates. Todd was explaining to his friends about the dream he had this morning, purposfully leaving out the parts about the blue haired named Maurecia. "Oh Todd, I always knew you were so brave" Maurecia stated. She then punched Todd in the shoulder to show her affection. "Thanks Maurecia, but it not like I actually have those powers. It was just a dream" Todd said. "Todd you're lucky to have dreams like that, all I ever dream about is aliens teaching me how to cook pasta. I can never understand what they say". a round boy named Myron said. "Anyway, have you heard the news about another new kid coming to our class" a purple haired girl with glasses stated. That girl is Dana. She is the first person Todd met at Wayside and knows every rule in school. "Another new kid" Todd questioned to Dana. "Yep. I heard he moves around from place to place alot, going from school to school every two months. So he's kinda shy" Dana explained. "That must be rough. Going from school to school like that in such a short time. You wouldn't hae time to make any good friends" Maurecia said.

The intercom came on with the principals voice stating "Attention students attention, We have a new watchamacallit joining us today. His name is Tore Cia...uhh Cia...that's odd, there's no last name on the form. Anyway, lets give him the full Wayside weclome".

The door to Mrs. Jewels class opened upward and a lone blue haired boy came into the classroom and asked in a quiet voice "Is this Ms. Jewels class"? The teacher, Mrs. Jewels, looked surpised and stated "Oh looked, another monkey". "That's not a monkey Mrs. Jewels thats the new kid, Tore was it?" Dana said. "Yeah, I hope I'm not to much trouble here" Tore said. "It's no problem at all Why don't you take your seat next to Todd" Mrs. Jewels said. Tore sat down in the seat that was Leslie's. She moved to another classrom. Tore looked at Todd and asked "Hi, my name's Tore, what's yours". Todd didn't show it, but he was shocked that Tore's voice sounded excactly like the voice in the dream he had last night. "M-My name's Todd". "Nice to meet you, I hope we become great friends" Tore said.

Todd was sitting at the lunch table with his friends, staring at Tore who was across the lunchroom, sitting alone. "Todd, Todd, TODD" Maurecia shouted, shocking Todd. "Are you alright, you've been staring at the kid for 10 minutes" Maurecia said in concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that in the dream I had last night, a voice kept encouraging me to move, and that voice sounded exactly like that kid" Todd said. "Maybe that's just a huge coinidence. You should stop acting paranoid" Dana said. "Maybe you're right" Todd said.

Todd was walking back to class alone. A shadowy figure dashed behind him. The gingered youth quickly turned around and saw nothing. Returning to his path only to bump into a tall figure. Shockingly it looked exactly like the giant in the dream, completly black say for the white circle and cross overlapping one another on its face. Todd was about to run and scream, but before he had the chance the being grabbed him, shutting his mouth, and fazing into the wall, taking Todd with him. Tore was around the corner and saw what transpired.

The two went deep into the interior of the school. The dark figure finally released Todd from his grip and dropped him on the floor. "What do you want from me" Todd shouted at the figure. "Nothing from you, you're simply just bait" the figure said. "Bait, for who" Todd questioned. "You'll see soon enough" the figure said. "Well what are you" Todd asked. The figure seemed suprised. "Wouldn't you like to know" the figure said. "Well do you have a name" Todd question. "Hmm...I don't want to spoil the surprise, but considering my apperance now, I guess you could call me...Dark" the black figure stated. "Hey" a familiar voice shouted. It was Tore who followed them. "Let my friend go now, or else". "Not yet, he needs to here something about you first. Todd, are you aware of the multiverse theory" Dark said. "The what" Todd said in confusion. Tore jumped at Dark and tried to punch him, but Dark countered and knocked him down. "It states that there are infinite universes that exist seperated from eachother. Each and every universe is different in some way, sometimes a little, sometimes alot." Dark explained. Tore got up and charged at Dark, however he quickly dodge him and low sweeped Tore. "In other words, every single eventuality exist somewhere, now what happens if you add time travel into the mix" Dark added. Tore got up again and tried to kick Dark, but he blocked the kick and grabbed Tore by the leg, swinging him into the wall. "In one of the universes, you grew up and had a child, but soon after the child was born, an apocalyptic event happened, leaving the world in ruin. But conviniently a time machine was invented by one of your close friends before the event occured. You begged the inventor to take your newborn child away from the destruction. Your friend complied and took the child to this present universe, raising him like her own son. Would you like to know where that child is now" Dark explained to Todd. Todd was trying to process all the information he just heard. "Why are you telling me all this" Todd questioned in terror. "I think you said quite enough" Tore stated as he once again charged at Dark. "Because Todd (Dark grabbed Tore by the throuth and showedhimat Todd) this young boy is the same child that went back in time as a infant. Tore is your son Todd" Dark screamed. Todd was in shock and confusion, but snapped out of it as soon as Dark threw Tore the the abyss below them. A few moments of silence passed before Dark said. "I know you're holding back, why don't you stop pretending". A pillar of light shined from the abyss, with a shining figure appearing within the light. It was Tore, flying with wings on his back. Todd was once again shocked that not only Tore could fly, but that the wings he had looked like the ones he had in the dream. "That's better, now come on" Dark said. The two fought like the which Todd had never seened. He witnessed the two fighters zipping left and right, flying up and down, side to side, blasting energy beams out of their hands. It was like watching a superhero fight in front of his eyes. Finally, Tore uppercutted Dark, slamming him into the ceiling. Dark fell to the ground with a loud thud. Tore got closer to the black being to see if he was really defeated. But before Tore could check, Dark suddenly laughed in a frenzy, startling the two. Dark got up and said "Very good, I knew you had what it takes. You win this round Tore, I'll take my leave for now. Oh and Todd, if after this you decide to move away and transfer to a new school after this, I will take down Wayside, with everyone inside". Tore and Todd were in shock at the beings threat. Dark laughed maniacly and said "They'll sing songs of the disaster, I can hear the singing now- Wayside school is falling down, falling down, falling down,  
Wayside school is falling down my fair lady.

Kids go splat as they hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground,  
Kids go splat as they hit the ground my fair lady.

Broken bones and blood and gore, blood and gore, blood and gore,  
Broken bones and blood and gore my fair lady.

We don't have to go to school no more, school no more, school no more,  
We don't have to go to school no more my fair lady-  
Now don't you go anywhere". Dark simply vanished ending on that note.  
Tore's wings vanished as he desented from the air. As he helped Todd up, he said "Now Todd, this is propably alot of information to take in all at once, but I just want you to know that-". Before Tore could finish his sentence, Todd jumped up in excitment saying "That was amazing, you were like woosh, woosh, and he was all like pew pew pew, and you were all like pew pew pew pew". "Todd" Tore said. "Both of you were fighting like bam bam woosh bam" Toddsaid in amazement, not hearing Tore. "Todd" Tore said louder. "And the way you uppercutted him like pow boom aaugh" Todd said still ignoring Tore. "TODD" Tore shouted. Todd stopped babbling and listened. "Are you even the least bit shocked about what he said about me" Tore exclaimed. "What I...oh...oh...uh...yeah...was what he said true" Todd questioned. "Well I knew about the time travel part, I didn't know about the fact you were my dad part" Tore stated. Silence captured the two for a moment until Tore said "Listen, I'm not sure about what might happen next but...if you want, we can keep this a secret if you want". "Thanks, if my friends found out about this, I don't know what might happen" Todd said. "Lets get back to class before they notice were gone" Tore said. The two headed back to Mrs. Jewels class. Unbeknownst to either of them, Dana was hidden behind a piller and witnessed the entire event unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

In the lunchroom, Todd was eating his bagged lunch, With several kids giving him weird friends got to his table and he asked them "Hey, do you know why everyone looking at me funny"? His friends looked at one another in confusion and Myron stated "Did you not here the rumors"? "What rumors" Todd questioned "They say the new kid came from the future" Maurecia said. Todd eyes shrunk upon hearing this, wondering how that secret came out. "Oh really, that really something" Todd said nervously. "That's not all. I heard that he has superpowers, he can fly, shoot lasers and lift heavy stuff with ease" Dana stated. "Where did these rumors start" Todd asked. "Oh Dana passed them around all over the school" Myron said. "That's not the rest of it, I heard he's your son from the future" Maurecia said. "Guys? Don't you think these rumors sound ludicrous, even a little? Besides, where's your proof of all this" Todd said. Dana stood up from the lunch table and exclaimed "You want proof, I'll give you proof" then stormed off. "What was that about" Todd said

We see Tore walking in the hallway, minding his own business. Dana was behind some cows, tailing him with a camera in hand. "I know he has superpower, but niether him or Todd will admit it. So I'll just catch him in the act. He he he" Dana said to herself. Tore was about to walk downstairs, when a leg tripped him and he fell down the stairs. At the bottom, he got right back up. Dana looked down the stairs, making an agitated grin.

Tore was in the gym, doing jumping jacks. Dana rolles a basketball at Tore. The ball missed him and caused a closet full of balls to open and chase Dana out of the gym.

At recess, Tore was chilling beneath a tree. Dana atop the tree, drops an angry cat onto the boy. But when the cat reached Tore, he immidiatly began to pet it and the cat calmed down, purring in his arm. Dana sighed in frustration at her failed attempt.

Back in the classroom, the other students were giving Todd and Tore strange looks. "Have they been staring at you all day like this too" Tore said to Todd. "Yeah, I'm starting to get a little nervous" Todd said. "Is there something you like to share with us boys" Mrs. Jewels asked. "Like what" Todd questioned. "I don't know, maybe the fact that the new kid has superpowers" Dana stated. "Umm..." Tore stuttered. "Dana, this is getting ridiculous. Why do you even care if he has powers or not" Todd said. "Because I saw you two yesterday, fighting that dark guy. I heard him tell you everything about how he came from the future and was raised here in the presant. And heard him tell you two that he's your future son" Dana exclaimed. The entire class gasped in shock, eyeing Tore in countless glances. "I...I got to go to the bathroom" Tore said quickly. The blue haired boy dashed out the door of the classroom. "What is your problem" Todd shouted at Dana, followed angerly storming out of the class. "Fine, if you wanna play like that, I'm more than willing to play. C'mon Maurecia" Dana said.

Maurecia and Dana were following Tore, trying not to be noticed by the boy. "I don't get it, why are you trying to expose them like this" Maurecia asked Dana. "Because it's against the rules to keep secrets" Dana said. "What, where does it say that" Maurecia asked. Dana pulled out a rule book, turned to a page in it and said "In page 52, paragraph 8, it states that no student at Wayside is allowed to keep big secrets". Maurecia looked at Dana suspiciosly. "What, I didn't write the rules, I just follow them" Dana said."What about my secret of wanting to be a ballerina" Maurecia pointed out. "That was nothing, this is lifechanging" Dana explained.

They kept tailing Tore undetected. As they were following him, Dana slipped about to fall over a long flight of stairs. Then Tore zoomed to Dana's rescue with wings out, catching her before she fell. Maurecia gasped in awe at the site of the new kid flying with Dana in his arms. Tore hovered to the ground, putting Dana safely down. "You do have superpower, that must mean the rest must be true too" Maurecia said. "Fine, ya caught me, I do have superpowers, I did travel through time, but I don't know if Todd is supposed to be my dad" Tore explained. "What do you mean" Dana said. "All that I know is that as an infant, I came to and was raised in this present. My foster mother and I have been moving from place to place trying to keep my powers a secret from the world, until now" Tore said. " How come" Maurecia asked.

In the 30th floor classroom: Tore was explaining his situation to Mrs. Jewels and the class. "Your mom just left you" Mrs. Jewels questioned. "Yeah. After the fight with Dark yesterday, when I went home no one was there. There wasn't any furiture in the house. So I went back here and slept on my desk for the night" Tore said. The class mumbled in pity for Tore. "Well since the days almost up, I better find somewhere to sleep" Tore said. The blue haired boy was about to exit the classroom until Mrs. Jewels said "Not so fast, I'm not gonna just stand by and let you sleep here. I have an idea. Why don't you stay with one of the students at their house". "Are you sure that okay" Tore asked. "Of course, now who should be the lucky student" Mrs. Jewels asked. With the exception of Todd, all the students in the class raised their hands in excitment. Mrs. Jewels looked around and said "How about...you Todd". While the rest of the student were dissapointed, Todd in a panic stated "What, but why me". "Well he is your son after all it's only fitting he stay with you" Mrs. Jewels said. "What am I even sepposed to say to my parents. Hi mom, hi dad, this kid is claiming to be my son from the future, can he stay with us" Todd said sarcasticlly. "That's wonderful Todd"Mrs. Jewels said in glee. Todd slouched his head, put his hands on his face and groan, reliesing he just dug his own grave.


	4. Chapter 4

In Mrs. Jewels classroom,Todd was sitting with his group of friends, which now included Tore. "So how did your parents take the news" Myron said.

Todd flash backed to his living room. He was sitting on the couch next to Tore. Todd's parents were looking at the two with suspicion. "So let me see if I got this straight. You were picked to house a foreign exchange student, from Germany" Todds dad questioned. Todd was sweating as his dad looked at him. Suddenly, Todds dads mood went from suspicios to happy and said "Well that sounds just dandy, pleasure to meet you Tore". "Uh Guten tag" Tore said. "Oh how exotic, why don't you stay in Todds room until we get you a bed" Todds mom said.

Back in the classroom, Tore said "I still can't believe they bought that". "Hey Tore, I'm sorry about yesterday" Dana said. " What are ya sorry about Dana" Tore asked. "I badgered you into telling everyone about your powers and stuff, I acted out of line" Dana said. "You were just following the rules, weren't you" Tore asked. "That still doesn't excuse the way I acted towards you and Todd. So this morning, I talked to (the principal) about removing the rule. It took a lot of negotiating and bribing, but I manage to talk him into erasing the rule from the books. Now anyone can keep or share secrets to whoever they want, big or small" Dana stated. "You went against a rule for Todd and I, that's so sweet, c'mere" Tore said, then he gave Dana a hug, and she hugged back. After that, everyone went to their seats.

Mrs. Jewels entered the classroom and the day got started. As the teacher was giving her lecture, Todd grew bored and his eyes started to wander around the classroom. As they wandered, Todd saw a glimpse of a humanoid figure with black wings out the window. After a second, Todd looked backed out the window again and saw nothing but the cloudless sky.

In the halls, Todd and his friends walked together to lunch."So the reason Todd left his old school and came to Wayside is because some crazy chick named Ashely Cherrystone, told everyone that he purposely destroyed some kindergartners toys, even when it was an accident" Tore questioned. "That's not the rest of it. A couple weeks ago, Ashley came here to try and get Todd to be his boyfriend. Even going so far as to try and tarnish Todds name, but before she could do any real damage, we ran her out of Wayside" Maurecia said. "I wonder where she is now" Myron questioned. "Don't know, don't care. I'm just glad the whole ordeal is over" Todd said.  
Along the hallway, Todd saw a glimps of a purple haired boy, giving him a bad look. Todd suddenly stopped to look back, but nothing was there. "Hey Todd, c'mon" Maurecia said. Todd gradually ran back to his friends.

At the lunch table, Todd was sitting with his group of peers. He said to them "You ever get the feeling that someone's watching you". "Sometimes when I'm in the bathroom, I feel like someone is watching me through the mirrors" Myron said. "That's not what I meant. I'm talking about something that's following me around. All day, everywhere I look I see glimpses of him" Todd said. "Him" everyone asked. "Well I'm not so sure, but don't know where that guy might pop up next. He could be above me, below me, on my left or right" Todd said. "Or right behind you" someone said. "Yeah, I-" Todd said before realizing someone behind him answered him. He turned around and saw a purple haired boy with nothing but black pants on him. Shocked at child's sudden appearance, Todd fell from the table. "You're where the power is coming from, you don't look like much. Whatever" The boy said. The purple haired youth was about to punch Todd, but Tore blocked the attack. "Mind if I cut in" Tore said. The purple boy jumped back and said "Hmm, guess I'll have to go through you first. At least you'll help me kill the time" the boy said. "Get everyone out of here" Tore exclaimed to his friends. They evacuated everyone out of the lunchroom.

"So you got a name" Tore asked the kid. The boy simply replied "Roy". "Well Roy. Not sure why you're here, but I won't let you hurt any of my friends, got it" . Todd, Mauricia, Dana, and Myron were watching the fight behind the doorway. Tore charged at Roy, but Roy disappeared. "Above you" Maurecia shouted. Tore looked up and saw Roy about to punch him from above. Tore swiftly dodged and Roy punched the ground, leaving a fist shaped hole in the floor. Tore kicked Roy across the room. "Alright, enough with the warm up, time to have some real fun"Roy said. A purple aura surrounded Roy and the room shook. Suddenly, black angel wing sprouted from Roys back. With astounding speed, Roy kicked Tore out the window. The purple haired kid looked out the window he kicked Tore out of and saw a stream of light that cam in the lunchroom. It was Tore, flying with wings out. "I couldn't agree more" Tore said. The two fought with such speed and force, Shooting beams out of their hands. The boys were evenly matched, exhausted. Finally, Roy said "Fine, you win this round. But I'll be back". Roy was about to fly off, when Todd said "Wait, who are you? Why can you fly? What do you mean that there is power coming from me"? "Who am I? I guess you could say I'm alot like your friend there with the wings. I come from a future where everything is in ruin, with no hope of recovery. As for the power part. There is a great power that sleeps deep within you. One that change the world, for the better, or for the worse" Roy explained. With that, Roy flew of in the horizon.

"There power within me" Todd said as he looked at his hand. "You guys okay" Dana said as the rest of Todd and Tores friends went back in the lunchroom. "That...was...amazing. I felt such a rush. My blood was pumping. My spine was tingling. I felt so alive while fighting Roy. I hope he does come back" Tore said in excitement. "What, why" Todd said. "So we can fight again" Tore replied. "What if he gets stronger, you won't be able to drive him off again" Todd said. "Oh, you're right...I should find a way to get stronger too. That way we'll be able to fight even harder" Tore said. Todd sighed in frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

In the classroom, Todd and Tore were alone. They were repainting the chalkboard. "Thanks for helping me out Tore. You didn't have to paint the board with me" Todd said. "Meh, it's no big deal. It's the least I can do since I'm basically living with you" Tore said. "I'm so glad that fall break starts tomorrow. After the crazy week that I had, it's gonna be nice to get away for awhile. Just spending time with family and sitting at home relaxing" Todd stated. "Yeah. Hey, I haven't seen Maurecia all day. I hope she's alright" Tore said. "She's just probably home sick or something" Todd said. "Yeah, you're probably right" Tore said. The blue haired boy dipped his brush in the paint can, but it was empty. "Aw man, we're all out of the paint" Tore said. "I'll get some more in the supply closet" Todd said.  
Todd was walking to the supply closet, when he saw his locker had a note attached to it. he sighed and said "Probably just another love note. Let's see what it says this time" Todd said in a disinterested tone. Todd grabbed the note and started to read the note. As his eyes went down the page, his face went from normal, to confused, to terrified. His eyes widened and his pupils shrink. Todd dropped the note and bolted downstairs.

Tore was walking in the hallway, calling Todds name. Louise was in the halls as well and saw Tore. He said to the boy "Hey little angel dude, what's up"? "I can't find Todd. He was supposed to get paint from the supply closet. But he's been gone for like 30 minutes" Tore said. " Todd? I saw him just awhile ago. I tried to say hi, but he dashed past me with a terrified look on his face" Louise said. "Really, well tell me if you see him again, n'kay" Tore said. "Sure thing little dude" Louise said.  
Tore kept on looking for the orange haired boy, until he stepped on a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it out loud. "Dear my sweet Todd. I have captured your so called girlfriend and holding her prisoner. If you want to see her again, come to the warehouse near Walter street. If you tell anyone about this, Maurecia will die. You have until 3pm respond. Your one true love...Ashley Cherrystone". "Oh no, It has to be a trap.I gotta get over there" Tore stated. The blue haired boy jumped out the window and flew off.

At a lone warehouse, Todd walked inside the dark building. "Hello, my beloved" a girls voice called out. A spotlight shined on a young blond girl, wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a pink dress, and pink high heels. "Ashley, where's Maurecia" Todd shouted at the girl. Ashley snapped her finger, turning another spotlight on Maurecia, who was tied to a block of concrete, suspended from the ceiling and her mouth covered with duct tape. "What do you want" Todd said. "Simple really. I want you to leave your friends and family behind and come live with me and my family" Ashely demanded. "And if I refuse" Todd asked. The blond girl again snapped her fingers, causing a hatched on the floor to open and creating a bottomless hole beneath Maurecia. "Now what do you say my beloved" Ashley said. "I...I.." Todd stuttered. Suddenly,some metal poles near the side got knocked over, causing a loud noise that drew everyone's attention to who knocked them over. It was Tore, who was trying to sneak around to free Maurecia,but failed. "Heh heh, hello" Tore said nervously. Ashely grew angry, turned towards Todd and said "Sweetie, I thought I made it very clear in the note to come alone" Ashely said to Todd. "I thought I was alone". "Regardless, you broke your promise. Now she dies" Ashely said The chains holding Maurecia began to lower into the deep hole. "When the girl reaches the hole, she will fall to her demise" Ashely said. Tore flew towards Maurecia rescue. Suddenly, Ashelys arm was revealed to be mechanical and stretched at Tore, punching him in the face with great force and slamming him in the wall. Todd and Maurecia we're shocked at what they just saw. "Surprised? I heard about the rumors of a kid at Wayside who has superpowers. So I had my daddy's scientist turn me into a super powered cyborg, just in case" Ashely said. She turned to Todd and said" If you want to save her, come with me Todd. We can live happil-". Before she could finish, Tore tackled her and held the crazy cyborg down. "I'll take care of Ashely, you get Maurecia" Tore said. Todd rushed to a catwalk where the chain was the closest and jumped towards them. He grabbed on the chains and slide down to Maurecia. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you outta here" Todd said to Maurecia. He began to untie the ropes that were holding the blue haired girls limbs. The cyborg and the angel were fiercely fighting. While Tore was flying, Ashely was using her mechanical arms to swing around the place. Ashely swung towards Tore to kick him, but he boy quickly dodged and countered by punching her to the ground. Todd finally got Maurecia free and grabbed her before she fell off. Maurecia clinged to Todds back as he was climbing up the chain. Ashely saw Maurecia and Todd escaping and said "If I can't have you, NOBODY CAN". She shot a laser out of her arm which caused the chains holding Todd and Maurecia to break. The two began to fall to there doom. "No" Tore shouted. The angel started to rush to aid his friends, but was stopped when Ashely held him back with a chokehold. As they were falling, some familiar words began to ring in Todds head that said "Just be brave". Todd started to fall towards Maurecia, despratly reaching for her hand. With one final streatch, Todd grabbed Maurecias hand. "Let go of me" Tore shouted. Suddenly, a piller of light shined out of the hole and two figures flew out. It was Todd with angel wings upon his back, carrying Maurecia in his arms. He flew to the catwalk and put Maurecia down gently. Todd ripped the tape off the blue haired girls mouth and said "Are you okay Maurecia"? "I'm fine now, thanks to you. I can't beleive you...Ow, why'd you pull the tape off so fast" Maurecia said. "Hehe, sorry about that. Listen, I want you to stay out of the way. I need to have a talk with Ashely" Todd said. The boy flew away, leaving Maurecia with a lovestruck gaze.

Todd desented towards the other angel and the crazy blond cyborg. "Oh Todd, I always knew were my angel. Now you have the wings to prove it" Ashely said. As she said the last sentence, Ashely streached her arm in an effort to grab Todd, but the orange haired kid stepped to the right and out of the arms way. Todd grabbed her arm as it was retracting back and Ashely arm forced her to retracted towards Todd. He punched the girl in the face with great force. Ashely was unconscious and on the floor.  
Tore walked toward Todd and said "So, you have wings too huh. Neat". Maurecia tackled Todd, held him tightly and said "Oh Todd, your my hero". Todd groaned in pain."You okay" Tore said. "Yeah , just my fist hurts" Todd said. Looking at his hand, it was red. "Aw, my poor baby. Let me kiss it to make it better" Maurecia said. "It ain't over yet, Ashely could get up any second and..." Tore said. Looking back, Ashely was gone. "Well...anyway Maurecia, want us to walk you home" Tore said. "I'd like that very much. Todd, can I hold your hand" Maurecia said. The girl quickly grabbed the boys hand and squeezed it. "Ow, not so tight, it still hurts" Todd said to Maurecia. She held Todds hand gently and carefully as they walked home. In a mansion in the middle of nowhere, Ashely walked inside and shouted "Daddy". "What is it pumpkin" and man with red hair and a black coat said to his daughter. " I didn't get him" Ashely said in a sad tone. "Don't worry sweetie. Our scientist and engineers are working on improving your enhancements" the father said. "Oh daddy, Your the best' Ashely said as she hugged her father.  
Todd and Tore were about enter their house. "Now if my parents ask, we were at the library" Todd said. "What about yer hand" Tore said. They looked at Todds hand and saw it was still red. "I'll think of something" Todd said. They entered the house and Todd said "Hey mom and dad, we're back-". Before Todd could finish, he saw an angel with cyan wings and red hair, wearing a roman toga,sitting in the living room with his parents. "Todd, is something you'd like to share with us" his mom said to Todd.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well Todd, is there something you would like to say to us" Todds dad said to his boy. "Yeah... why is there an angel in our living room" Todd said. "Oh sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mall, and I am a kybr" the angel said. "A what" Tore asked. "A kybr. A species of beings who you humans call angels. But I'll get to that in a second. We need to talk about you're new found powers" Mall said. "Powers, um what powers" Todd stuttered. "He told us everything Todd. About the warehouse, about the fight, and about how you risked your life to save that girl. What was her name, Maurecia" Todds dad said. "So I'm not grounded" Todd responded. "I never said that, let's see what Mall has to say first. He didn't come to us just to tell us about your fight" the father said. "So uh Mall, what is a kybr" Todds mom asked. "Well I suppose I should start with that" Mall said

"Long before earth was formed, there existed the kybr, warriors from beyond the stars. When the earth was first formed, the kybr took residents upon the early planet and for the most part, watching life form. Things were mundane, until the humans came up. It's still unknown as to why, but a human and a kybr breaded. That is when our genetic code was flung into the human gene pool. We call it the kybr gene. Its been passed down from humans for eons. I wager now that the kybr gene is within 83% of humanity. However, just because they have the gene in them, doesn't mean they're granted to get powers. For the most part, the average human goes through their entire lives with the gene in them and powers never appearing, only to serve to pass the gene to the next generation of humans. But when the gene does activate, the human is granted the powers of what a normal kybr is capable of. We call them half breeds. Normally only four or five half breeds appear every ten years, but recently there has been a spike of half breeds popping up everywhere".

"That's interesting and all, but why are you here" Todds dad questioned. "I'm here to offer your son a chance to come to the hidden Kybr city and train to harness his powers" Mall said. "For how long, cause we don't want him to miss thanksgiving" the mother asked. " I guess we can train him and have him back in time for your holiday" Mall said. "I don't know about this" the father said."Before you ponder further, I think you must know something about half breeds. You see when a human gains kybr powers, their bodies are not used to them. In some cases, they go without improving their bodies and use the powers. For example, if an untrained half breed goes and lifts a extremely heavy object, they would risk killing themselves. I think a perfect example would be your hand Todd" Mall said. "My hand" Todd said. "During your fight, you punched your opponent with great force. It's probably broken. Let me see it" Mall said. Todd showed his red hand to Mall. His mother gasped in horror upon seeing his hand. Mall gently grabbed his hand with both of his. A bright light was shining in between his hands. After the light dimmed, Mall let go of Todds hand and asked "Does it feel better". Todds hand was no longer red, he worked his fingers to check if it was working again. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Wait a minute, how come Tore didn't go through this. " Todd asked. "Tore has had his powers for three years. I approached him for the same matter, normally it's up to the half breeds to decide on the same matter, but because he was too young, the decision was left with his guardian, and she denied. Tore secretly trained himself, and his body soon got used to his powers" Mall explained. "Wait, he has superpowers too? Todd, what else have you been hiding from us" the father sternly said. "Well, there's something I would tell you, but you probably wouldn't believe. Heck I still don't believe it" Todd said. "Son, there is an angel sitting in the living room with us, we'll believe anything you say" the father said.

"Alright" Todd said. The boy took a deep breath and said to his parents "Mom, dad, Tore is not a foreign exchange student from Germany. He claims to come from an different timeline where some disaster happened and time travel was achieved. He was taken from that timeline as a baby and taken to this time. A couple days ago, some guy named Dark approached me and told me all this. He also stated that Tore...is my son". "What" Todds mom said. Todds parents looked at Tore and the blue haired boy looked away. "Does he have a guardian" Todds dad asked. "He used to. I don't know why, but she left him. He was living at the school. But after my teacher found out about all this, forced me to house him" Todd responded. "Well... since the poor boy has nowhere to go, it wouldn't hurt to have him stay here for the time being" the mother said. "Wait really" Tore said.

Mall coughed, drawing the attention of everyone in the room and said "I'm sure that this is alot of information to take in, but there's still the pressing matter to discuss". "Of-of course...we need some time to discuss this alone" the father said. The parents went into their bedroom to talk in private, leaving only Todd, Tore, and Mall in the living room. A couple moments of awkward silence passed before Mall said "So...do you know who your mother might be". "I just found out who my dad is a couple days ago. I couldn't even begin to guess who my mom is. Hey Mall, is that offer for me to go still up" Tore responded. "Of course, but since your guardian is not with us anymore, the decision rests on you now. Do you want to go to kybr city" Mall said. "Yes, I wanna get stronger so that I can fight strong people and protect what matters, like my friends" Tore responded. Todd gave a faint smile when he heard Tores response.

The parents were done discussing weather to let Todd go or not. They went back in and the father said "Well we discussed it and we think we should let Todd decide". Everyone looked at Todd, awaiting his response. "Well...I don't know what might be ahead in the future. I don't know why I was given these powers. But if these powers can help people, even slightly, then I wanna see where this road takes me. I want to go to kybr city" Todd responded.

"Excellent. We can leave right now" Mall said. "Mom, dad. Thank you" Todd said. Mall lightly grabbed the boys shoulders and teleport with them. "Are you sure we made the right choice dear" Todds mom said to her husband. "Honey, you heard our boy. He wants to help people with his powers. I'm proud of him".


	7. Chapter 7

Kybr city, the domain of all purebred kybr. The city looked like a modern city with roman inspiration. The people were wearing roman togas. The kybr had wings of all kinds of colors.

Inside a building in the city, Tore and Todd were changing from their normal attire togas. Mall was beside the boys changing room when Todd said "Hey Mall, are you sure that these togas are necessary". "Yes. These are traditional kybr clothing. I don't want you two to embarrass me while your under my watch" Mall stated. The boys got out of their changing rooms and Mall said "Now to teach you the differences between pure breeds and half breed" Mall said as they walked on the streets. "Pure breeds always have their wings out, while when they fly or when their fighting, the wings of a half breed come out" Mall explained. They saw kybr flying through the sky. Some of their wings were white, others were different colors. "Hey Mall, how come some wings are white while others are in color". "Well Todd, that is what awakening is" Mall stated. "Awakening" Tore questioned. "Awakening happens when a kybrs true power is realized. This can happen in a number of ways. On rare occasions, a kybrs wings can even change shape. When it happens, the wings will stay the way they change permanently. Now look alive, were approaching the training grounds" Mall said. "It looks like the Roman Colosseum" Todd said. "Yes, now head inside. Someone will attend to your training" Mall said. The two ran inside and saw some kybr children training. "Todd and Tore right" a womanly voice said. "Yeah Todd said, looking around. "Up here" the voice said. They looked up and saw a beautiful woman with sky blue wing waving at them. The woman descended to the boys saying "Hi, my name is Megan. I'll be your instructor in energy control". "Energy control? You mean like shooting lasers and stuff" Tore said. "(Giggles) There's so much more to it than that. Tore, you can sit out the first few steps. Why don't you train with the other children" Megan said. Tore flew to the other children, leave Todd with Megan.

"Okay, the first thing you should try to do is imagine the form of energy you want your power to take" Megan explained. Todd imagined the energy as a beam. "You got it in your head" Megan asked. Todd nodded his head. "Good. Now concentrate on where you want the energy to come out. When your ready, aim for that target". Megan pointed to a red target floating in midair. Todd stuck his hand out, aiming at the target and focused. His hand started to glow and finally, he shot out a laser from the palm of his hands. However it missed the target. "Aw man, I missed" Todd said in disappointment. "Hey, that's alright. You still managed to fire a beam on your first would take even pure breeds hours of practice before they could fire a shot. Now onto the next lesson".

The two boys spent all day training their bodies and harnessing energy from there bodies. Finally at the end of the day, the two got one final lesson from Megan. She said to the two "Okay on to the final lesson, Kybr specialty. Now super strength, flight, and energy control come standard for all kybr. But you can also manipulate any energy if you practice, even souls". Todd and Tore showed signs of shock when they realized they had the potential to control living souls. "With enough training and practice Kybr can master anything. Any fighting style, any energy, they can even control the elements around them and beyond" Megan explained. Mall came flying in and said "Hello boys. It's time to return to your dwelling". "So how was your day of training" Mall asked the boys. "It was amazing. I learned to do all kinds of things with my powers" Todd said. "I was told to go to a class to learn about kybr life span, but I got lost and ended up in another class where I learned to heal stuff" Tore said. "(Sigh) I guess I can tell you guys about Kybr life span. You see, Kybr live of up to 1000 years. They stop aging at age 25 and don't age until 950" Mall said. "Whoa, I'll live for 1000 year" Todd said. "Of course not. Their have been no records of half breeds living longer than the average human life span" Mall responded. They approached the the room where the two will be sleeping. "Now each of the rooms in this dorm can house three people and someone is already in where you'll be staying" Mall said. "So we'll have a roommate" Tore asked. "Yes. I'm hoping you two will get along with him" Mall said. The two entered the room and saw a familiar face. "Todd gasped and Tore said "Oh hey it's you". It was Roy who was sitting on a bed wearing a black toga. "What are you going here" Todd said in anger. "After our fight. I was approached by some angels and offered to train me. How could I refuse" Roy said. "Oh good, your already acquainted. Less work for me. Lights out in 30 minutes" Mall said, than shut the door. The three were laying on there beds, still awake. "Hey, can you sleep" Todd asked Tore. "Naw. Hey Roy, you said that you came from the future too right" Tore said. "Yeah" Roy said. "Do you know who your parents are" Tore asked. "Yes, but I'll never tell you who it is" Roy said. "I bet I can who you your mom is" Todd said. "Well whoever your thinking of, you're wrong" Roy stated. "Well whoever she might be, I think after all this, you should go and see her" Tore said. "Why" Roy questioned. "Do you have anywhere to stay in this timeline. I think it would be a good idea to tell her about you. Maybe she want you to stay with her and her family" Tore said. "Whatever, I'm going to bed" Roy said.

The next day, Tore and Todd were training with other kybr. In the corner a teenage kybr with black hair and large physic was watching in the distance. He approached Todd and said "Hey. Your one of those half breeds right"? "Can I help you" Todd asked. "My name is Fort. I'm the one who runs the training grounds around here. We don't take too kindly to half breed punks like you" the kybr said. As Fort talked, the kybr around them stopped sparring and gathered. "I'm here to make sure that half breeds know there place. A challenge you to a fight" Fort said. " Yeah, no thanks" Todd said, than walked away. "No...NO?! WHAT KIND OF KYBR DOESN'T WANT TO FIGHT" Fort shouted at Todd. The boy continued to walk away. "I SAID FIGHT ME YOU COWARD" Fort shouted, he than charged at Todd. Todd quickly dodge Forts attack by ascending into the sky, with Fort in pursuit. "I'm coming to help " Tore said as he was about to take off, but was stopped when several kybr got in his way. Fort was constantly swinging at Todd, but Todd was nimble and dodged his punches and kicks. "Why won't you fight back" Fort said as he was swinging. "I don't want to hurt anyone" Todd said. "Get over yourself" a voice shouted at Todd. It was Roy who was watching them fight, he shouted at Todd "Last night you said that you went here to get stronger so you can protect what matters to you right? How are you gonna do that if you won't fight back. What's more important, your principals, or your loved ones"? With Roys words in his head, Todd snapped out of it and finally punched Fort with great strength and send him flying into a wall. Fort got up from the rubble and put his finger at his head and saw blood. "I am going to gut you" Fort said in an angry tone, followed by charging at Todd again. Fort threw a punch, but Todd caught it in his hand and the orange haired boy threw Fort to the ground. After getting up the furious kybr threw a huge ball of energy at Todd. Todd countered by firing a beam at the ball, effortlessly pushing it back at ford. The ball hit Fort and explode. When the dust cleared, ford was lying on the ground, groaning in pain. As Todd descended to the ground, he was met with cheers. "You beat Fort. He was the strongest in the entire training grounds" a kybr said. "You were incredible" Tore said. "Thanks, I probably couldn't have done it if it weren't for..." Todd said. He saw Roy and approached him saying "Hey Roy, thanks. If it weren't for what you said to me, I wouldn't still be standing". "Whatever" Roy scoffed. In the sky above them, Mall watched the entire fight.

Mall walked into a throne room with a large, muscular man sitting in the throne. "My king, I have come bearing news about one of the half breeds. He's progressing at an alarming rate. I estimate in several years, he could become as strong as you are now" Mall said to the king. "Fascinating. By the way, have you found a candidate for the ritual yet" the king said. "Yes, it is a young blue haired human girl" Mall said in a sad tone. "Good. Make ready the preparations".


	8. Chapter 8

So fall break, it came and it went. All the children of Wayside returned, including our heroes. Todd and Tore were in the classroom, telling the other students about their endeavors in Kybr city. "So you have superpowers like Tore now" Eric said. "Well I don't mean to brag but..." Todd said. "Show us" Dana exclaimed. The entire class chanted what Dana said until Todd took to the air and his wings appeared. The class was in awe at the sight of Todd, except Tore who looked proud of him. "Alright class, settle down" Mrs. Jewels said.

Everyone got back in their seats. "Now we have a new student joining us. Please give him the Wayside welcome" Mrs. Jewels. The door opened and the new kid walked in with his new red shoes. "No way" Myron said. "What are you doing here" Maurecia said in shock. It's was revealed to be Roy, wearing a purple hoodie. "You heard what the Lady said, I go to school hear now" Roy said. "You better not be here to try and hurt Todd again. But guess what" Maurecia said. "Maurecia" Tore said. "My Todds got superpowers now, and totally kick your butt out of here" Maurecia continued. "Maurecia" Todd said. "So you better not try anything funny, else he's gonna-". "Maurecia" Todd and Tore shouted. Everyone looked at the two. "We told him to come here" Todd said. "But why" Maurecia replied. "Well he had nowhere to go, so we thought he should stay with his family" Tore said. "Didn't he say that he came from the future" Dana asked. "Yes I did" Roy responded. "So if you come from the future, who are your parents" Myron asked. "Like I'm gonna tell all of you who my-" Everyone responded one at a time "Shari". "It's Shari deary" Mrs. Jewels said. "How did all of you..." Roy said in surprise. "The hair" Eric said. "The face" the other Eric stated. "The hoodie" The other other Eric said. 'It's really obvious dude" Jenny said. "...Whatever. Where do I sit" Roy said. "You can sit in Deedees old desk. She got transferred to another class" Mrs. Jewels said. Roy walked to the empty desk that was next to Dana and Maurecia. Mrs. Jewels continued with Today's lesson plan.

At lunch, everyone was sitting with each other, except for Roy, who was sitting alone. Dana was looking at the purple boy from his friends table and she said "He looks so lonely" "Who Roy" Tore responded. "I'm gonna go talk to him" Dana said. "Wait Dana, don't you remember what he did to this lunchroom. What he tried to do to Todd" Maurecia said. "Well why haven't you guys talked to him" Dana asked her friends. "Well I don't trust him" Maurecia responded. "Whenever I try to talk to him, he just scoffs at me" Tore said. "Well I haven't had the time to-" Todd said before he was interrupted. "Well that settles it, we're gonna go talk to him. C'mon Myron" Dana said. She and Myron got up and walked towards Roy.

Roy was eating an apple by himself. "I know your under there" he said out loud. Dana and Myron came out from under the table and the two sat next to the purple hooded boy. "What do you two want" Roy asked the two. "Oh nothing, we just want to ask you a couple of questions" Dana said. "Whatever, I got nothing to hide" Roy responded "So where do you live? I bet at Shari's place" Myron said. "Yup" Roy said. "How did Shari take it when you told her about you" Dana said. "Well when I told her and her family about me, they were weirded out at first. But after that, they told me to stay with them. Even after what I did, they accepted me with open arms, even gave me this hoodie. I don't even know how to thank them". "Well how bout we try and find a way to thank them together" Dana said. The two grabbed Roys arms and he said "What are you going. Let go of me". Todd, Maurecia, and Tore watched as Dana and Myron dragged Roy out of the lunchroom. "Well now what" Tore asked. Suddenly an explosion happened that shook the school. "That sounded like it came from the 17th floor, come on" Maurecia said.

The three raced to the source of the loud boom. When they got to the 17th floor classroom, they were greeted with fire and a man on the floor. "Out of the way little dudes" Louis shouted as he dashed past the kids,carrying a fire extinguisher. The janitor put quickly put out the flames and checked up on the man. "Are you Okay doc" Louis said. The bald man got up and was shown to be wearing green pants, a lab coat, and swirly glass. He said "Yes Louis, I'm fine, thank you. I just don't know what went wrong". "Excuse me, who are you" Tore said. "Oh Sorry. I am Dr. Kobearias. You can call me . I applied for a job opening here at Wayside as a science teacher. I used to be a Mad scientist. But after years of necessary therapy and rehabilitation, I am ready to reenter society. Thought the most wholesome thing for me to do was to apply as a teacher. However, all the other schools in the district denied me. Until I came here, where I was given an opportunity to teach my knowledge on the impressionable Wayside in my own class. Well more of a laboratory than a class. Oh well, potato, patato". "Where did the explosion come from" Todd asked. As Dr. Kob was explaining what happened, Maurecia saw a machine labeled "DNA tester". She pulled out a pair of scissors and without being noticed, sniped a piece of Tore and Todds hair and skated to the machine. "And that's why you should never mix napalm with oil" Dr. Kob said. "So that's what caused the explosion" Tore asked. "Oh no, that was my microwave, it blew up". "Why" Todd asked. "Well you see I-". Before Dr. Kob could finish his explanation, Maurecia screamed at the top of her lungs. "Maurecia what's wrong" Todd said in concern. The girl turned to the orange haired boy with the biggest smile on her face. "Take a look at this" Maurecia said, handing a piece of paper to Todd. He read what it said out loud. "DNA results...Results between Todd and Tore, results...positive"?! "Well I guess we don't have to wander any more. I am your son from the future" Tore said. "I beg your pardon. You say your from the future" Dr. Kob asked Tore. "Well really A future. Turns out the Multiverse theaory isn't a theory anymore. I come from a future wear he (pointing at Todd) had me and something bad happened, so he handed me to someone who went back in time to this timeline and raised me". "Time travel, Fascinating"Dr. Kob said. "Keep reading" Maurecia said. Todd kept read aloud saying "Results between Tore and Maurecia, results...positive".With the last word, Todds face showed a look of horror. Maurecia tackled her crush and embraced him tightly saying "Oh Todd, I always knew you loved me. And now we have a kid to prove it". "Maurecia wait. You heard what Tore said. It's only a possibility" Todd said. "A possability that I will make happen" Maurecia responded. The blue haired girl skated to her future son and looked at him in curiosity. "Uh, so what now Maurecia" Tore asked. "Oh Tore. You can call me Mom". "...okay" Tore said nonchalantly.

They caught up with Dana and Myron in the hallway, looking for Roy, who manage to get way. Maurecia told the two everything. As they were walking, Tore said "Hey Todd, remember what Mall said to us before we got back home. He said that we need to train ourselves in order to get stronger. I was thinking that during recess, we could train together. I could use a sparing partner". "Well...Hey Dana, isn't fighting against the rules" Todd said. "Not if it's under the guise of exercise" Dana responded. "(Sigh) Fine" Todd said.

Roy was on the roof of the school. He said to himself "Finally got away from those nutcases" and then pulled out a tiny gemstone from his pants pocket. He then swallowed it and said "And so it begins". With his mysterious sixth sense, Roy sensed Todd and Tore moving at a fast pace. "What are those two doing...are they sparing? Not without me there not" Roy said, followed by flying off the roof and to the playground to meet his two rivals.


	9. Chapter 9

On the playground, Todd was reading a book beneath a tree, when Tore approached him and said "Hey Todd, ready for some sparring practice". "We've sparred nearly all week. I need a break" Todd said. Dana approached the two and said "Hey guys. Have you heard the bad news". "Dark is back" Tore said. "No". "The cafeteria's run out of Mushroom surprise". "No". "Myron is it again". "Enough with the guessing. I heard from Shari that Roy is suffering a bad fever. I think that Myron and I might check up on him later. I also heard that Dr. Kob is working on something called a Mindwalker. It's supposed to be a machine that'll let people enter ones subconscious. Wanna come and see" Dana asked. "Sure, c'mon Todd. Let's go". Todd sighed and said "So much for relaxing".

On the way to Dr. Kob lab, they ran into Maurecia. "There's my two favorite boys" she said in a sweet tone. Fluffy (Maurecia's pet porcupine) jumped from his master and pounced on Tore. Fluffy bit Tores finger, but it didn't effect the boy at all. Tore giggled and said "Aw, hi Fluffy". "I still can't believe that the DNA test said that Tore is your son Maurecia" Dana said. "Wait, how do you know that" Todd said. "Maurecia told me, and I told everyone". "You what, when" Todd asked. "On Monday" Dana replied. "But that was like three days ago. How come no one has made fun of me or something" Todd said. "Dude, you have the power to a mountain with your pinkie finger. I doubt that anyone's gonna make fun of someone who can do that" Tore said while Fluffy was still chewing on his finger. "...fair enough" Todd replied. "C'mon. I wanna see the machine" Dana said. The Four hurried the laboratory.

When they got to the lab, they saw Dr. Kob tinkering on some kind of helmet. "Hey Doc, what's up" Maurecia said. "Children, just in time. I've just finished work on my new invention. Let me show you how it works". Dr. Kob picked up the helmet, saying "When someone wears this helmet, it allows them to let people into his or hers subconscious using this lens in front of the helmet. Would anyone like to help me test it"? Maurecia, Dana, and Tore said "Yes" while Todd simply replied "Umm". "Let me try it on" Tore said. He proceeded to grab the helmet and put it on. "I must warn you that there might be some complications. Tore subconscious may not recognize any of you" Dr. Kob explained. "How do you work this thing" Tore said as he felt around the helmet. "It's the button on the top" said. "Oh thanks" Tore replied. He pointed the lens at his friends. "Wait, shouldn't we try it on something else before we-" Todd said quickly, but before he could finish, Tore pressed the button on the top of the helmet and a flash of light filled the room.

When Todd woke up, he was in an alleyway with Maurecia and Dana. They were wearing different cloths. Maureica and Dana woke up as well. "Where are we" Dana said as they got up. "Hello, can any of you hear me" Dr. Kob's voice said. "Doc, where are you, where are we" Maurecia said in a panic. "Calm down, calm down. I'm speaking to you through a speaker and microphone I hooked up to the helmet. As for where you are, try looking around". "C'mon, I'll fly us to a high place" Todd said. Todd while carrying Dana and Maurecia, flew to a high vantage point. "Whoa" they said in awe. They saw a small orange town basking in the glow of a beautiful sunset. "What is this place" Todd asked. "What is it" Dr. Kob questioned. "We're in some kind of town" Maurecia said. "Hmm. Perhaps Tore created a safe haven for himself in the recesses in his mind" Dr. Kob said. "Where's Tore now" Todd said. "You mean in the mindscape or...". "No, I mean out there" Todd responded. "He's on my desk, asleep. He'll stay asleep as long as you continue to walk in his minds". "Maybe we should get out of here" Todd said. "No wait, I've been reading Tores brainwaves and I see an anomaly occurring. Something that isn't supposed to be there besides you guys. I want you to investigate further" Dr. Kob stated.

Dana looked down the streets below and saw something and said "Guys, if Tore is in the real world, than who is that". They looked down the street and saw Tore in a white shirt and black shorts. "Let's get down their and see" Maurecia said. "That might not be a wise idea" Dr. Kob said. "Why" Dana asked. "The effects of the mindscape are unpredictable. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell him who you are. You can introduce yourselves, but don't tell him who you really are".

Todd flew them near Tore and approached him. "Oh hey, you guys must be new in town. My name is Tore, what are your names" Tore said. "Um...my name is Tyson (Todd), this is Janna (Maurecia) and this is June (Dana). Can you tell us where we are" Todd said. "Sure, you're in Sunset town, one of the three Major sections of Ample island. You guys have a place to stay for the night". "Uh no" Maurecia said. "Why don't guys stay at my place for the night" Tore said.

Everyone went to a medium sized house near the edge of town. "Mom, I'm home. I brought some friends over" Tore shouted as they all went inside into the living room. Although they didn't show it, Todd and Maurecia were shocked when they saw a family photo and the Mom and Dad looked like older versions of them. "Hey Tore, who is that" Dana said as she pointed to a little girl with long orange hair in a green dress along with the family. "That's my little sister Mally" Tore responded. Once again, Todd and Maurecia were shocked. "Hey Tore, Mally isn't home yet can you go get her for me" the mother said from the other room. "N'kay. You guys wanna come along" Tore said. "Alright" Dana said.

They were walking around town, looking for Tores sister. "So Tore, what is your sister like" Maurecia asked. "Well Janna, she's nice and kind. But she a very curious girl. Sometimes that curiosity can get her into trouble. She usually hangs out at the abandoned opera house to practice singing" Tore responded. "Maybe we should check there first" Todd said.

They entered the opera house, it looked like it was in terrible shape. Walls were cracked, glass broken, and moss on the carpet. "Mally, are you in here" Tore shouted. "Maybe we should split up to look around" Dana suggested. "Good idea, but be careful. This place is kinda falling apart" Tore said. They looked around the theater for the little girl, searching around every show hall and every back room. After 10 minutes of searching, Todd found a piece of paper being shined upon by a flickering spotlight. The boy picked it up and read it. "Hey guys, you might wanna come here" Todd shouted through out the opera. Everyone came to Todd and he said "I think I know where Mally is". "Really, how" Tore said. "This note, it say "Dear Tore, I have your sister. If you want to see her again. Meet me a Ample castle. Tell no one. Signed Unknown". As Todd read the note, Tores face slowly changed to one of extreme worry. "What. No" Tore said, he than dashed out of the theater with Todd, Maurecia, and Dana following.

Leading out of Sunset town, everyone was walking on an open road. "You know, you guys didn't have to come along with me" Tore said. "Don't worry about it, were happy to help someone in need. Especially in a situation this dire" Dana said. Tore drew a smile and said "I just met you guys and your willing to help me out with something like this... Your good people".

Finally after a long walk, they made it to a large and old looking castle. Walking into the courtyard, Todd said "This place looks like it seen everything". "Well it was the first thing built on Ample island" Tore said. Going through the courtyard, they spot a sword stuck in an anvil. "What is that sword in there" Dana said. "That is the sword of soul. They say that a mighty hero once wielded it and in the heroes honor, his sword was placed here".

They entered the decaying castle, the inside was torn apart from top to bottom, giving the halls a haunting feel. In the middle of the entrance hall sat Mally in a chair, tied up and mouth covered with tape, squirming and muffling. "Mally" Tore shouted as he ran to his sister. He ripped the tape off and Mally shouted "It's a trap". The castle doors slammed shut, locking them inside. "Its been awhile, hasn't it" a voice rung out. "That sounds familiar" Todd said. Darkness swirled around above them, forming a familiar figure. "Dark" Todd shouted. "So this is that Dark guy who tried to hurt you" Maurecia said. "Why Todd, something's different about you. You seem stronger, more confident" Dark said as he descended. "Wait Todd, I though you said your name was Tyson. Anyway (looks at Dark)who are you, why did you kidnap my sister" Tore said. "Tore, have you forgotten about me already. I'm hurt. But don't worry, I have big plans in store for you. I need your "sisters" help" Dark said. "I don't know who you are, but if you think I'm gonna let you hurt my Todd, than you-" Maurecia said as she skated towards Dark. But before Maurecia could finish, Dark knocked her unconscious. "Maurecia" Todd and Dana said. "Maurecia" Tore said in confusion. Todd leaped at Dark, about to strike, but Dark quickly evaded and took the now untied Mally. "Tore help me" the girl pleaded. "Sorry kiddies, I don't have time to play right now. Maybe some other time" Dark said. The dark figure while holding on to Mally, raised his hand and a blinding light emerged from his palm.

Todd and friends woke up, back in Dr. Kobs lab. "You guys made it back, good. You guys must have taken care of the anomaly. Tores brain waves are back to normal" Dr. Kob said. "Dr. Kob. Why didn't Tore recognize us in there" Todd asked. "Well... this is just speculation but I have a theory. That place you just left behind acts as a safe haven for Tore. Where he leaves the real worlds memories behind while in there" Dr. Kob said. Tore finally woke up and said "Morning guys. What's up". "Hey Tore, do you have a sister" Maurecia asked. "Not that I know of". "Guys, the bells about to ring. We need to hurry to class" Dana said. The children ran back to class.


	10. Chapter 10

It was morning in Mrs. Jewels classroom. Everyone was in their seats, ready for the day. Roy walked in after having a fever for the entire week. "Hi Roy. How are you feeling" Mrs. Jewels said. Roy weakly laughs and says "I feel fantastic. After nearly a week of suffering. I have gained a new power". "Would you like to show us (yawn) your new power" Mrs. Jewels asked. "With pleasure. BEHOLD" Roy shouted. Burst into black and purple flames, Roy slowly transformed into Mrs. Jewels. Everyone gasped as they saw their classmate turn into their teacher. "That's amazing" Jenny exclaimed. "That's not the only thing that I can do" Roy said in Mrs. Jewels voice. Bursting in flames again, Roy got on all fours and transformed into a loin, crying out with a mighty roar. Roy transformed back and said "I can transform any part of me into anything I want". Roy transformed his arm into a sword and pulled out an apple from his hoodie pocket. He threw the apple in the air, jumped up and sliced it in several pieces. The Erics caught the pieces and ate them. "How are you doing this" Stephen asked. "While I was in Kybr city, I stumbled upon something called a changeling stone. It's said that when it's consumed, it will cause severe pain and migraines that which very few people survived. However, for those who do live through the painful trails, the power of shape shifting awaits them" Roy explained. "So that's why you had a fever. Did you get the card I sent you" Dana said. "Um no. It must have gotten lost in the mail" Roy said. "Alright class, settle down. Let's get back to today's lesson" Mrs. Jewels said.

All throughout the school, some people were struggling to stay awake,while others were fast asleep. In the library, the gang were reading on the computer. They,ve notice the other people in the library were acting tired. "Guys, have you noticed anything weird about (yawn) everyone in school today" Todd said. "Like" Myron asked. "Everyone looks really tired. I wonder what's going on" Todd responded. "Maybe we should ask Dr. Kob to see what what's going on" Dana said. "Good idea, let's get over there before..." Todd said before he succumbed to sleep. Maurecia grabbed the boy before he could fall to the ground and said "Todd, wake up. Todd, Todd, TODD".

"Maurecia" Todd said as he opened his eyes. The boy only saw a black void when he got up. "Todd" Maurecia's voice called out. Todd looked around and saw the blue haired girl in the distant. "Maurecia" Todd said as he ran towards her. When he got close to her, she vanished in a mist. Dana's voiced called out to Todd. "Dana" Todd responded, see his friend from afar. He approached her and just like Maurecia, Dana vanished as well. A dozen voices were calling out to Todd all at once, filling the boys ears with echoes of his name. He ran off into the endless void ahead.

The gang ran to the lab, passing by countless students and teachers passed out on the floor and Maurecia carrying Todd in her arms. Finally entering the lab, they saw the scientist jittering and shaking. "What's up with you" Tore asked. "I've drank 68 cups of coffee in the past 2 hours. I found some weird energy flowing through the school. It's making putting everyone into a deep sleep. If it spreads it might infect the neighborhood" Dr. Kob said. "What's (yawn) with the tail" Maurecia asked. Looking at the doctors backside, a lizard tail wagged. "Nevermind that now. I've pinpointed the source of the energy. It's somewhere deep within the school. I would pinpoint it further, but my hands are to jittery to work the k-keyboard, and were running out of time" Dr . Kob said. "How are we gonna find the source in time" Myron questioned. "I can track it" Roy said. Everyone turned and looked at Roy. "You can. How" Dana said. "There's no time. If you can find the source, than you need to hurry" Dr. Kob explained. "Right, let's hurry and find the...the..." Maurecia said before she fell asleep. "Maurecia" Tore shouted. "There's no time. You have to hurry before the energy spreads". Dr. Kob exclaimed. "But what About Todd and Maurecia" Dana said. "I'll watch them. Now go" Dr. Kob said. The four remaining kids hurried out of the lab.

Maurecia woke up in a inky black void. She heard heavy breathing near her. "Hello" she called out in the darkness. "Maurecia" Todds voiced said in a weak tone. She saw the boy in the distance and skated to him. Todd dropped in Maurecias chest and cried. "It felt like forever since I saw anyone. All I kept seeing were illusions, please tell me that your not an illusion" Todd said in tears as he hugged her. "Todd, I-". "Please, I need something to know that your real" Todd cried as he held her tighter. Maurecia held Todds head and said to him "I'm here Todd. I'm right with you. It's all going to be alright. I promise".

Roy, Dana, Myron,and Tore were deep in the interior of the school. "Hey Roy. How can you sense where the energy is coming from" Myron asked. Okay, you were probably taught there are five senses," he said. "We see, hear, touch, smell and taste. But how do we know those are the only five? What are the senses that we don't have? What are we failing to perceive"? "That didn't answer my question at all" Myron said. "Ugh. Basically I acquired a sixth sense that lets me sense energy within 100 miles. It lets me sense you guys, it lets me sense the electricity running through this building, it lets me sense the life the trees and the bugs in the ground outside. I can even sense the source of this weird energy we're getting close to". "Oh, that sounds...cool..." Myron said before he passed out. "Myron" Dana shouted. "I got em" Tore said. The blue boy picked up his friend and carried him on his back. "Let's keep moving" Roy said. They continued deeper into the school.

Maurecia was skating across the seemingly endless void, holding Todd's hand tightly as to not lose him. The girl looked back at the boy she was holding onto. Todds eyes seemed nearly devoid of life. "Don't worry Todd. We'll find a way out of here. Even if we don't make it out of here, I stay by your side so you'll never be alone again...Hey, I think I see a light". A red light shined through, cutting the darkness. The two raced towards it and emerged in a forest with dead, warped trees under a dark red sky. Looking closer at the trees, Maurecia saw her fellow students and teachers trapped in the bark. "Oh no... Todd, are friends are trapped, we gotta-"Maurecia said before she was grabbed by a wood like arm. "Maurecia" Todd said as the girls screams snapped the boy out of his daze.

In the school, the three students who were left awake in the building continued to venture further. "I'm a going" Tore said as he finally passed out. "No" Dana shouted as she raced to her passed out friends. "Dana, we have to leave them behind" Roy said. "But-". "We'll come back for them later. We need to hurry". Dana and Roy left Tore and Myron behind. They went further in. "Hey Dana" Roy said. "Yeah Roy". "I have something to tell you. I didn't want to say it in front of everyone because I didn't want to sound like a sap, but... I did get your get well card...Thanks". "Aw, your welcome. I promise I won't tell anyone". "It's just... I'm not used to having friends. I'm don't really know how to go about getting cards and stuff" Roy said. "Well maybe I can teach you how to make some" Dana said as she grabbed Roys hand. The girl was passing out and about to hit the floor, but Roy caught her before she fell. The boy put her down gently and said "I think I'd like that" than ran ahead towards the source.

Tore woke up trapped in a tree. The boy saw Todd as he was fighting a giant dryad. "Todd? Don't worry buddy, I coming" Tore said, he than ripped out of the bark and flew towards the fight. "What is this thing" Tore said as he dodged the swings of the dryad. "I don't know, but it's got our friends trapped in trees" Todd said. "Let's take it down" Tore shouted.

Roy finally found the source of the energy, a pasty white, malnourished person asleep on the floor. "Sorry pal,but you gotta go" Roy said as he walk towards the person. Suddenly a wall of psychic energy pushed Roy back, than dark energy started to ooze out of the barrier. It formed a humanoid figure with wings. "Those wings. Are you a Kybr" Roy asked the figure. "Yes. I am Lull. I need energy to live. The only way to nourish myself is to absorb the life of the sleeping and trap them in my dream". "Wait, which one is speaking. Neither of you are moving your mouths" Roy said. "I am speaking through my guardian, the dark being you see before you. As long as it stands, I will be safe from harm" Lull said. "So all I have to do is kill your guardian and I'll be able to get to you. Sound simple enough" Roy said. "Easier sad than done child".

The two boys were swatted away by the dryad. "This isn't working, we need to think of a plan" Tore said as he crawled out of his crater. "I think I might have one" Todd said as he crawled out of his crater. He boys huddled together and Todd whispered something in Tores ear. Tore backed up and gave Todd a thumbs up, than flew behind the giant monster. Todd conjured up a ball of light and threw it a the wooden fiend. The ball hit the monster with great force and bounced in the air. Tore hit the the ball back at the beast to hit it again. Todd made another ball to throw, hitting the monster with two balls over and over again.

Roy was fighting the guardian with his new shape shifting powers, transforming his limbs into swords, pikes, and flails. The purple boy was starting to feel drowsy, so he slapped himself to stay awake. "Your starting to fall asleep. Soon you will fall and I will have won" Lull said. "Gotta stay awake. Gotta keep focused" Roy said to himself, than he dashed at the dark guardian and stabbed it. "What are you doing" Lull said in an alarming tone. "Figure if I take some of your power I'll stay awake longer" Roy responded. Dark power started to run out of the guardian and into Roys body. It shoved the purple kid out of it's body. Roy still felt very tired. "Guess that didn't work" Roy said as he stumbled.

Tore and Todd continued to pummel the beast with balls of light, finishing it off by spiking the two balls at it, finally destroying the monster. "We did it. What now" Tore said. The ground started to crack and light was shining out. "What's happening" Todd screamed.

The guardian was pulsating and panicking. "No, my guardian is failing me" Lull said. Roy quickly jumped and slashed the guardian in half, causing it to dissipated. The shield broke and Lull was wide awake. Lull tried to move,but he was to weak to move his body. Roy approached the weak man with his arm still turned into a sword. "No, stop, stay away" Nothing but screams filled the room as Roy finished the man off.

Everyone in the school started to awaken from their slumber. The students started to go back to their classes. Dana was looking for Roy and found him sound asleep. Dana smiled and said "I gotcha big guy. Lets go back to class" followed by picking up Roy by the shoulder. Roy gave a faint smile as they went back.


	11. Chapter 11

Something was off in the school. The cows we out of control, the waters were upside down, and hay was everywhere. The gang were walking in the halls and saw the madness around them. "Something seems off here" Myron said. "Yeah...the vending machines out of peanut brittle. What's going on here" Tore said. "Louis is the one who refills the snack machines, but I haven't seen him all day" Dana said. "Come to think of it. I haven't seen him for 3 days. Wonder where he is" Maurecia said. "Maybe we should go to Kidswatters office. Maybe we should ask him where Louis is" Todd suggested.

In Mr. Kidswatters office, The kids were confused to see their principal suspended from the roof with the microphone wire. "Are you okay Mr. Kidswatter" Myron said. "Marsha help. This dastardly snake has me suspended in the air" the principal screamed. Roy cut him down and the man fell to the ground with a thud. "How did this happen" Todd asked. "Well 344, I'm not entirely certain. I was just rearranging my trophy case. When suddenly I tripped on a dangerous snake crawled in my office and somehow suspended me to the ceiling. I tried struggling my way out of it's grasp, but it was just getting tighter. So instead I stood still and the snake stopped". "How long were you stuck there" Maurecia asked. "I think about 3 hours. I tried calling for Louis, but he didn't answer me" Kidswatter said. While Kidswatter explained what had happened, Tore saw a black envelope on the principals desk. He opened it and was shocked to see what it had said. "Guys, I think you might want to see this. I've found this letter on Kidswatters desk. I opened it and-" Tore said before he was interrupted by Dana saying "Tore, you can't just read the principals mail like that. It's against the rules". "Dana, this letter says that Louis is in trouble. It says "Dear Principal of Wayside, I have captured you Janitor and holding him hostage. If you want to see him again, hand over the student called Todd to our custody. Umbra" Tore said. "Mr. Kiddswatter, how long have you had this" Maurecia said. "About three days". "And you didn't do anything about it" Tore questioned. "I thought it was a coaster for my coffee" Mr. Kidswatter said. "That would explain the coffee stains" Tore said. "We have a bigger problem. This place can't function without Louis. If we don't get him back soon, Waysides gonna fall apart" Dana explained. "Well guys, I think you know what we have to do" Tore said. "Myron and I will stay here and try to keep the school from falling. The three of you go get Louis back" Dana said.  
Tore, Roy, and Todd exited the school. Maurecia tried to go with them, but Todd stopped her and said "Maurecia wait. I want you to stay with Myron and Dana". "What, why" Maurecia asked. "I don't know who or what we might face. I don't want you getting hurt" Todd said. "Aw, that's sweet. Fine, I'll stay, on one condition. You have to take me on a date" Maurecia said. "What!...(sigh) alright" Todd said. Maurecia punched Todd in the shoulder, but it didn't hurt the boy. Thanks to his training and superpowers, it would take a lot more than Maurecias affectionate punches to the shoulder to hurt him. "Hey. Are you done flirting with your girlfriends. We gotta go" Roy shouted at Todd. "She not my (grunt) lets go" Todd said. The three boys flew off into the sky. Maurecia saw the boys fly off and said "Good Luck Todd".

We see a giant mansion standing out in the wastelands. The boys bust through the front door and Todd shouted "Alright, give us back Louis, or were gonna have to...where is everyone"? The front lobby was completely empty. "Alright. Hey Roy, can you tell where Louis is" Todd asked. "He's deep under the mansion. But I also sense...Tore?" Roy said. "What" Tore said. "It's like I'm sensing another Tore down there. It's weird" Roy explained. "Lets go and find Lousi together" Tore said. Tore and Todd were about to run ahead, when Roy stopped them saying "Wait, I been thinking. If we rescue Louis now without doing something about those who took him, this'll just happen again". "What do you think we should do" Todd asked. "I think we should split up. Tore, you go find Louis. Todd and I will destroy this Umbra guy". "N'kay. See ya later" Tore said, than dashed away. "How do you know that Umbra is here" Todd asked Roy. "I sense several people in this building. One of them is bound to be him. Come on". "Now how do I get downstairs" Tore asked himself. The blue boy opened several doors around the halls, but none of them appeared to lead downstairs. "Ugh, I'm not getting anywhere like this". Tore thought to himself for a second and said "Duh" followed by punching a hole in the floor. He dropped down in a hallway made of stone. "This looks like a dungeon. I must be getting close" Tore said. A loud groan echoed through the stone halls. "That sounds like Louis. Hang on dude, I'm coming" he said running through the hall.

Todd and Roy were running through the halls when they came to a split path. "I'll take left, you take right" Roy said. The two split up and Roy came across a laboratory and said to himself "All this stuff looks important...time to plunder". Roy stole a bunch of stuff from the lab, including a USB stick, and put it in his backpack. Todd ran across the hall and came to a big door. When he opened it, on the other side was a big business room, with a long table. On the other side of the table was a man in a swivel chair. "Well hello there. You must be Todd. I am Umbra. I heard a lot about you from my daughter. But she's out on business matters. We can wait for her if you wish" the man said. "I'm not here for your daughter, I'm hear to stop you from taking Louis again" Todd said. "Interesting. What took you so long anyway. I sent that Note to your school about three days ago. Why the late response" Umbra asked. "Well it did get through, but Mr. Kidswatter was using it as a coffee coaster" Todd responded. "Figures. That man never had his head on straight. Did you know that before he became principal of that school, he and I used to be business partners. We used to have a dream of become successful ever since we were students there. We got our start selling stocks in the big city. We soon started to gain a lot of profit. However along the way, Kidswatter did something that set us back several thousand dollars. My advisers told me to let him go. It was the hardest thing I had to do. The man was like a brother to me...how is he doing"? "Uh, he's doing alright. But why are you telling me all this. I just came here to get Louis back" Todd said. "Because boy, my princess is very persistent. Even if you make it out of here with my captive by your side. She'll not give up until your in her grasp, and that might one day that might do her great harm. She warned me about your powers. I also saw what you done to her. I had our scientist augment me with some the strongest machinery on the black market". "Hey, can I ask you a question? What's your last name" Todd asked Umbra. "...Cherrystone" Umbra said. "That's what I was afraid of" Todd said. "As I was saying, my little girl might get hurt if she continues pursuing you. So I'm giving you to options, either stay here and be Ashelys love, or resist and die" Umbra said as he crushed the arms of his chair with his bare hands. Umbra got up from his chair and destroyed the long mahogany table with a single punch. Todd gulped as he prepared to fight.

Tore was still running across the stone hallway as he said to himself "How long is this hall". Suddenly Tore was stopped by a small, white robed hooded figure in his path. "Can I help you" Tore asked the robed figure. A sword appeared in the figures hand. It waved the blade in a circle and shot lightning at Tore. The boy blocked it and brushed the electric blast aside. Wings of light appeared out of the Figures back and jumped at Tore with sword in hand. He quickly jumped back, avoiding the blades strike. "Who are you" Tore asked. The figure did not respond. The figure swung its sword at Tore multiple times and Tore dodged in junction. The boy caught the balde and threw it while the figure held on. The figures hood came down as it got back up. the figure was revealed to be a little girl with long orange hair. Tore was confused, looking at the girl. "Do you know who I am" the girl asked. "You look familiar, I don't know why though". The little girl cried and said "She was right, you have forgotten me" then flew away. "Wait. Maybe you can tell me who you are, so that I can remember" Tore said as he was about to chase her. A loud familiar voice cried out "Dude" in despair. "Louis" Tore yell, than immediately turned towards the source of the noise.  
Umbra was blasting at Todd with the laser cannons in his arms, but Todd evaded. "Can't we just talk about this. I really don't want to fight you" Todd said. "Even if you escape, even if you make out of here, I will not stop. I will continue to pursue you, going after you friends, going after your family. So unless you want them to suffer, come down here and do the mature thing". Todd realized if he didn't stop this man. His loved ones would be in danger. "Alright, I'll do it" Todd said as he descended. "So your finally going to comply and stay". "No". "What". Todd charged at Umbra.

Tore finally made it to Louis's cell. "Louis, I'm here, don't worry I'm gonna...wha-what is going on?" Tore said as he saw Louis with a Laptop, sitting in a comfy chair. "Hey little angel dude.I'm just watch some epic fail compilation online" Louis said. "...alright stand back, I'm gonna bust you outta here" Tore said as he was about to break the bars of the cell. "Wait" the janitor shouted. Louis got up and open the cell door. "It wasn't even locked? What have you been doing all this time" Tore said. "After I got kidnapped and sent to this huge mansion, I got away and sorta got lost. When I finally found someone, they thought I was the new janitor around here, so I rolled with it. They even gave me this cool laptop". "Why were that cell then" Tore asked. "It was the only Place I could find to sit down. This place doesn't have a lot of chairs" Louis explained. "...let's get you outta here and back to Wayside". Tore and Louis looked for a away out.  
Todd and Umbra were breathing heavily from exhaustion. "You're quite the fighter boy. It would be a real shame to just simply kill you. I would have great use for someone like you...I would like to offer you one last chance to join me and my daughter" Umbra said. "I...said...NO" Todd replied. "Than you die here" Umbra said. The man gathered what energy he had left in his cyborg body and gathered it in one huge ball of electricity and threw it at the boy. Todd caught the ball, but it was pushing him back. In one final push, Todd sent the ball back to it sender. Umbra exhausted all of his power , he could not move out of the way of the blast that engulfed him. The man fell to the ground, but even after the blast he took Umbra was still alive.

Roy came from a hidden trap door in the floor. "Where have you been" Todd asked Roy and he responded with "Looting". Todd walked to Umbra and he said "Well...what are you waiting for...finish me". "No" Todd said. "If you don't finish me, I'll come back. I'll kill you. I kill everyone you love" Umbra said. "Well Todd, what're you waiting for, waste the dude" Roy said. "I won't. I'm not gonna use these powers to kill people" Todd said. "You heard what he said, if you don't finish him, he'll come back and destroy our friends. You want that on your conscience" Roy said. "Well no, but I don't want killing someone on it either. Let's just turn him in to the police". "Have you seen how big this mansion is? This guys probably got enough money to buy a country. He'll just bail himself out". "Why can't you do it?" Todd asked. "Hey this is your fight pal. You started it, you finish it". Todd was silent for a second before he sighed and said "Fine". "Hey, do you have any final request" Roy said. "I only have two regrets. That I'll perish leaving my daughter alone in this world, and not being able to apologize to Kidswatter all these years" Umbra replied. Todd pointed the palm of his hand at Umbra and charged a blast. Todd looked away with his eyes shut tightly and fired.

Todd and Roy caught up with Tore and Louis and made it out of the mansion. Todd told them how Umbra is Ashelys father and how he had a past with Kidswatter. When asked what happened to Umbra. Roy told them that he and Todd fought Umbra and Roy dealt the killing blow, commenting on how it's not the first time he's killed someone. Todd was confused as to why Roy took the credit for finishing Umbra off, but kept quiet regardless.

The light of the evening sun was setting on the school and Mr. Kidswatter was on his desk. Louis walked into the mans office. "Mr.K, I'm back" Louis said. "Ah Louis, just in time. The school is out of control. I need you to fix it" Mr. Kidswatter said. "Right away sir, but first of all, I want to pass on a message. Your old friend, he's sorry about what happened all those years. He wanted to make up for it, but something were holding him back. All he could do is ask for your forgiveness...I get to fixing up this place, I'll leave you alone". The janitor exited the office, shutting the door behind him. When he was all alone, the principal cried. He cried many times before, even like a baby sometimes. But never has he cried so quietly with such deep sorrow in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

In the Wayside library, Myron was on a table, trying to read. "Ugh, I'm so bored. None of these books are fun to read. I wish there was a book that was fun to read through" Myron whined. Suddenly a heavy book hit the boy over the head. Myron groaned in pain and picked up the book that hit his head from the floor. "What's this. Hm...necromonicon...weird title". The boy read what was inside the pages out load saying "Kapootis crepitus pactoom". Than a sinister ray of light came out of the book. The light dashed out of the library and into the halls. "...huh, cool. Wonder what else this book can do" Myron said.

Dana and Todd were Walking in the hall with Todd saying "So when we got to the buffet, they told us that we wern't allowed in because-". Maurecia skated passed the two and said "Hi Todd". "Hey Maurecia. We weren't allowed in because Tore was banned for eating them out of their supplies, so-" Todd continued. Maurecia skated passed the two and said "Hi Todd". "Hey Maurecia. So we went to other buffets around town and Tore was banned from those places as well. As it turns out-" Todd continued. Maurecia skated passed the two and said "Hi Todd". "Hi Maurecia. As it turns out, Tore was banned from every buffet in the county. So we had no choice but to-" Todd continued before he realized Maurecia skated passed the two three times in a row. They looked behind them and saw Maurecia skating away. Todd and Dana looked at each other with confused looks.

Todd and Tore were walking out to the playground and Todd was saying "It was so weird. She skated passed me three times. I didn't see her skate back and forth, it was all in one direction. It was like there was three of her". Tore looked out to the playground and was surprised and said "Uh, I think there's more than three of them". "What do you..." Todd said before he looked on the playground and was shocked to she 20 to 30 Maurecias playing around. They all looked at the the orange haired boy and said in a romantic tone "Hi Todd". "This is peculiar. Wonder what happen to create so many- where'd ya go" Tore was saying. When he looked at where Todd was, he vanished without a trace.

Todd was frantically running through the hall screaming, about to pass Roy. The purple hooded boy grabbed Todd by the shirt collar and caused him to fall to the floor. "Why are you screaming" Roy asked. "I just saw like 30 or 40 Maurecias out in the playground. I need to find someplace to hide" Todd said. "Why are you running from them? Isn't she like your girlfriend? That's like your own personal army" Roy said. "She not my-(grunts) Will you help me find a place to hide or not" Todd responded. "No way. I promised Jenny I would help her with her stunt. Come again when its a real emergency" Roy said than walked away. Todd ran to find a hiding place.

Dana, Stephen, and Tore were walking in the halls with Tore saying "And he just bolted. I don't where he is". "You think that's weird, you should have seen what happened in the bathroom" Stephen said.

We flashback to Stephen entering a stall, about to do business, when he was shocked to find the toilet was replaced with a hippo head. It said to him "If you go in me, you die".

"Why don't we ask what's going on" Dana said. "I tried that first but..." Tore said.

Flashing back to Dr. Kobs lab, Tore walked in and asked "Dr. Kob, I just saw the weirdest thing, can you help me out".The doctor slowly revealed his head and said "I have successfully replaced my head with that of an eagles. (screech) It's pure agony".

"An eagle head" Stephen questioned. "Please don't make me go back" Tore begged. Suddenly a large tongue grabbed Stephen and pulled him in a locker. "Stephen" Dana and Tore shouted. When Tore opened the locker, nothing was inside. "Maybe Mrs. Jewels can help" Dana said.

In Mrs. Jewels class, animals were in the students desks and the teacher was wearing a witches outfit. "Uh Mrs. Jewels, what's going on" Tore asked. "I am not Mrs. Jewels anymore. I am Mrs. Diamond, and I'll turn all the students of Wayside my personal zoo" The teacher said, than laughed manically as she turned Tore into a rabbit. Dana grabbed Tore and ran away from the witch.

Mrs. Diamond gave chase to the girl, trying to blast her with magic. Dana was quick on her feet and hide in a trash can. Mrs. Diamond went passed the trash can without checking it. "Todd? What are you doing in here" Dana said. As they got out of the garbage can, Todd said "I'm hiding from all the Maurecias. Why did you get in here, and whats with the rabbit?" Todd said. Mrs. Jewels turned into a witch and is calling herself Mrs. Diamond. She turned all the student into animals and turned Tore into this bunny" Dana said. "What!? We need to find whats making all this happen" Todd exclaimed. "So you have a plan or what" Roy said as he appeared in front of them. "I thought you were helping Jenny with a stunt" Todd said. "I was, until she turned into a cat somehow" Roy said. A small, blonde kitten popped out of Roy hoodie and meowed. He pet the cat and it purred. "Aww- I mean Oh no. We need to stop all this madness, and fast. Roy, can you sense what's doing all this" Dana said. "Well I keep sensing flashes of weird power coming from the library. I also sense Myron down there. No doubt he's doing something to cause all this" Roy said. "Let's get down there before something else insane happens" Todd said.

They ran through the halls until Mrs. Diamond with an army of golems behind her. "Ha ha ha, I have turned all the teachers into my servants of stone. They'll keep you busy while I search for the book of power in this very building" Mrs. Diamond said. She flew of above the crowd of stone soldiers. "Time for some action" Roy said as he was ready to fight. "Wait, we can't fight them. They're our teachers" Dana exclaimed. "Your point being" Roy responded. "You could accidentally kill one of them" Todd said. "...and" Roy questioned. "Roy" they both shouted. "Alright fine. What do you suppose we do then" Roy responded. Both of them pondered as to what to do about the army of golems in there way. Then Dana said "I got it", followed by whispering something in Todd ear. "No way" Todd responded in denial. "Come Todd, it's the only way" Dana said. Todd sigh in frustration and said "Fine (deep breathe) HEY MAURECIA" Todd shouted. An army of Maurecias gathered around the group. All of them greeting Todd in a loving manner. "We need all of you to get those stone golems out of our way. Don't destroy them though, they're our teacher" Todd said. All the Maurecia denied, saying they want something for their service. "Todd said if you help us, He'll take you all out on a hot date this Friday" Roy said. "What" Todd exclaimed. The Maurecias happily agreed and charged at the stone army, leaving a path for the gang to cross.

They were near the entrance to the library, the room was flashing all kinds of colors. Suddenly Mrs. Diamond stood in the way and said "Not so fast children. The book of power is near in my grasp. I'm not about to let it slip my fingers". "You guys go past her. I'll take her on" Roy said. "But Roy-" Dana said before Roy interrupted her saying "Yeah I know the drill. Don't kill her, just hold her back. Now go". Todd and Dana ran past Mrs. Diamond. The witch was about to chase the the two, but Roy kicked her into a wall. "You dare disrespect your teacher" Mrs. Diamond said. "I'll teach you to write my name on the discipline list" Roy said as he was about to fight.

Entering the library, Todd and Dana saw books that were floating, spewing bubbles, and speaking Portuguese. "We must be getting close" Todd said. Myrons voice was heard near by saying "Deabolus sizemeta romaro". "Myron, don't read another word form that book" Todd shouted. "Hey guys, I found this cool book. When I read from it,flashes of light come out. Watch" Myron said, about to read from the book again. Dana took the book from Myrons hand and looked at the title. "Myron, this the Necromonicon, as in the book of evil spells" Dana said. "Evil spells? Dana, that sound ridiculous" Myron responded. "Look out in the halls" Todd said. Myron looked in the halls and saw Mrs. Jewels flying on a broom and fighting Roy, an army of Maureicas fighting a stone army, Dr. Kob with an eagle head shouting "I am the Majestic bird head of the badlands, fear me". "Aaahhgg. Everything is insane. Maybe we can use the book to fix it" Myron said as he took the book back. "Myron no" Todd and Dana shouted. Myron read from the cursed pages and said "Barpo invisium". The book levitated into the air and started to flash uncontrollably, shooting lasers in all directions. One of the lasers hit Todd, causing him to slam into a wall. "That's it. I'm stopping all this now" Todd said. The boy flew up to the book and blasted it into ash.

As the book was burning, everything turned back to normal. The teachers turned back into flesh, Mrs. Jewels turned back into a regular teacher, the Maurecias went back into one Maurecia, the locker spat Stephen out and he said in a cheerful tone "I've been traumatized", the students turned back into humans, even Jenny who was still in Roys hoodie. So Roy and Jenny were stuck in the purple boys hoodie together. "So..." Roy said then the blonde daredevil meowed. "Uh oh" Roy said. "I'm just kidding man. Although I wouldn't mind being petted some more" Jenny said. Roy blushed as he petted Jennys head.

In the library,everything calmed down, the books fell to the ground. Tore turned back to Normal. "What'd I miss" he said as looked at everyone groaning on the ground. "Thank goodness that's all over" Dana said in relief. "Where did that book come from anyway" Todd said. "I don't know, I've seen every book in this library and I never seen the necronomicon on these shelves before" Dana said. "I'm just glad that there aren't any bad recuperation" Myron said, than his head turned 360 degrees, his eyes glowed and Myron chuckled evilly, than his head turned back to normal. "Whelp, I'm off to lunch" Myron said as he walked away. "Should we be concerned about that" Todd said. "Mmmm, maybe. I just don't where Myron got that book" Dana said.

On the roof of the school, Dark stood and said "The book has increased Todds power growth. The ultimate power will soon be in my grasp". Dark than teleport in pieces and laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on Todd, you can do it. Moments like this are why you trained." Tore said. "I don't know about this Tore" Todd said. "What are ya afraid of, he's just a porcupine" Tore responded. We see Todd and Tore in Todds living room with Fluffy on the table growling at them. "Just give him the treat Todd" Tore said. "What if he bites me"? "He's bitten me lots of times and it never hurt once". Todd slowly reached towards the prickly mammal with a bacon treat in hand. Fluffy ate the treat and bit Todds hand, but to the boys amazement, it did not hurt at all. "Hey you're right, it kinda tickles actually" Todd said. Fluffy tried a lot of thing to hurt the boy, but it only caused him to laugh. Fluffy whined in defeat. "Why are we watching him again" Todd questioned. "Well Maurecia went to the extreme skating expo downtown and they don't allow pets. So she asked us to watch her precious pet while she's away" Tore explained. "You mean she asked "you" to watch him. I wanted to go to the amusement park this weekend. But you dragged me into watching Fluffy". "Oh come on. Most of those rides are actually really boring when you can fly. Besides what are you gonna remember more: a boring day at the amusement park, or an exciting weekend of watching your girlfriends pet" Tore said. Todd sighed in sadness. Tore looked frowned at the thought that he ruined his friend plans for fun.

"Hey, maybe you can-" Tore said before Mall suddenly teleport in front of them. The boys jumped in shock. "Hi Mall" Tore said. "Don't scare us like that" Todd said. "Boys, I have some bad news. Your blue haired friend is in trouble. We need to head to Kybr city for it's too late" Mall said. "Hold on, hold on, what? Can you explain" Todd asked. "I'll explain on the way, we need to hurry" Mall said. Fluffy jumped on Tores back unnoticed. Todd and Tore teleport with Mall back to the city.  
Maurecia was in a tower in the city and she was in a white dress that looked like a wedding gown. "Let me out of here" she screamed as she was punching the door. "It's no use" a kybr sitting on the bed said. The young boy was looked a old as Maurecia and had pink hair. "There's got to be another way out of here" Maurecia said. She looked out the window and saw she was high above the ground. If she tried to jump out she would surely die. "Hey, can't you fly? Why don't you try flying us out of here" Maurecia said. "I can't. If I leave, I will be tortured" the young kybr said. "Why do they even want us here? Who are you" Maurecia questioned. "...My name is Levy. We are nothing but tools for the ritual" the boy said.  
"What ritual" Tore said. "I need to tell you about the 3rd Kybr king first. He was a thoughtless man who sought after immortality. After 300 years of searching, he found a way to become sudo-immortal. It was a ritual that required moving into another body, but not just any body. The next vessel had to be the next of kin, his son. It also required a virgin sacrifice of the opposite sex. When completed, the soul of the king will consume the soul of the prince and he will inhabit the new body" Mall explained. "What will happen to Maurecia" Todd asked. "...her essence is needed to make the ritual work. She will not survive the process". Both of the boys said "What" in terror. "I say we take this guy down, him and his ritual. You with me Tore" Todd said. "All the way man. Let's go" Tore said. They flew of the the audience chamber to confront the king.

Back in the tower, Maurecia asked "Didn't I hear Kybr live up to 1000 years". "That is true, the king is reaching 900 years now. He will start to age soon" Levy said. "Wait, how old are you" Maurecia asked. "I am 13". "How long has this been happening"? "Ever since the 3rd king". "What king are you on now"? "The 3075th one" Levy said. Maurecia was horrified when she put together that the 3rd king has been transferring from body to body for a seemingly long time. "Hasn't anyone tried to stand up to him" Maurecia stated. "You don't understand. Every time the king transfers to a new body, assimilates the soul of the previous vessels soul, along with their power. He has generations upon generations of kybr souls behind him, we can't even begin to stand up to him" Levy explained. Suddenly they heard a rucus outside. The door swung opened to reveal a small figure in a white hooded robe with the guards that were guarding the room knocked out. the hooded figure lifted its hood and was shocked, saying in a questioning tone "Mally".

Tore and Todd busted in the audience chamber, shouting "We want to see the king". Everyone in the chamber was shocked at their sudden appearance. A large man with blood red wings and hair got up from a throne high above the chamber saying "You wish to have a word with me". "You took our friend, we want her back" Tore shouted. "If you wish to have your way. Then you must fight me in the sacred arena to the death" the king said. "Fine" Tore said. "Wait what" Todd said.

"How are you here? Why are you here?" Maurecia said. "I came to get you out. Follow me" Mally said. "Uh...Hey Levy, you coming" Maurecia said. "Why do you even try to escape. You'll just end up back here" Levy said in a depressed tone. "Fine, stay there for all I care" Maurecia said. As Mally and Maurecia were running down the tower, Mally asked Maurecia "I want to ask you some questions". "Hold on, let me ask some first. How are you here" Maurecia asked. "I don't even know that myself. After that dark guy took me, I woke up in front of a mansion. When I went inside, some people tried to attack me. At first I paniced, but while I was panicing, I shot lasers, grew wings out of my back and a sword appeared in my hands. The owner of the mansion saw me do this stuff and order the people to stand down. He said he was amazed at my powers and offered me a place to stay. In exchange, I help him with stuff using my powers". "Who is this guy" Maurecia asked. "I never caught his name. But when I met his daughter, we really hit it off. She treats me really nice. It's a shame her dad recently passed. When I checked up on her, she was heartbroken. I hugged her and told her that I would everything I can to make her feel better. She hugged me back and cried in my arms". Mally stopped before they reached the towers exit. Maurecia stopped as well. Mally said to her in a serious tone "Now is my turn to ask you some questions. Before that dark person took me away, I heard the names of you and that orange haired boy. Who are you two? Why do you look like my parents? Why did my brother not remember me?"

At the sacred arena, the king was about to enter the ring when Mall, standing beside him, said "Please your highness, I beg you to reconsider. They just children". "Children, adults, there all the same to me. Beside, you were the one who brought them to me under my order. I really must thank you for helping me snuff out the threat to my power. We shall start the ritual as soon as I'm done here" the king said as walked into the entrance to the ring. Mall stood alone with a sad expression on his face.

When Tore and Todd entered the ring, they saw the ring was the size of a football field and the king standing on the other side. A dome of energy separated the fighters from the spectators. "Tore. I just want you to know that if die, I'm blaming you" Todd said. "That's fair" Tore responded.  
A red aura came from the wings of the king, warping his entire being in a menacing red glow. The king dashed at the two boys, grabbing Tore by the head. Fluffy, who was hiding on Tores back, crawled on the kings back without being notice by either party. The porcupine saw small stone with a keyhole between the wings. Fluffy started to pick the lock with a quill he pulled from his back. The king slammed Tore into a wall. Todd tried to rush to his aid, but was grabbed and tossed into the air. The king threw a ball of red energy at the airborne boy and Todd fell to the ground and was smoking. Tore punched the king in the face. His highness responded by grabbing the blue haired boy by the arm and slamming him in the ground. The king stepped on Tores chest while he was on the ground, crushing his rib cage. Tore screamed in pain and agony. Todd got up and saw this and flew at the king. Todds wings turned yellow and flew much faster. He headbutted the king on his side, causing his highness to stagger back. Todd checked on Tore and saw he wasn't looking good. "Tore, are you alright" Todd asked. "Been better. (heavy breath) It alright...watch this" Tore said in a weak tone, than lifted his hand and put it on his chest. It started to glow and his wounds healed. Tore got back up good as new and said "See. Can't do that forever though. Why are your wings yellow?". Todd looked at the wing on his back and saw they were a golden yellow. "You have finally awakened. Your wings will stay like that for as long as you live, which will not be long" the king said as he got back up. "You got a plan" Todd said to Tore. "...rush him?" Tore said. Fluffy finally unlocked the keyhole an the stone fell off the kings back. Fluffy got off the kings back and got out of the way off the fighting. Red energy started to spill out of the hole in the kings back. Tore and Todd rushed the king, trying to hurl blow after blow at him, but the kings defense did not waver until Todd dealt him a blow to the stomach, causing more red energy to leak out of the kings back. "So I'm not even real" Mally shouted at Maurecia. "I didn't say that. To be honest, I don't fully understand what's going myself. maybe if you came with me to lab, we can-" Maurecia said before she was interrupted by Mally saying in a worrying tone "I need to think this over. I'm sorry but have to go" then flew out of th building entrance. Maurecia chased after her saying "But what about Tore?" before she lost her. Maurecia looked around the streets to find them empty. "Where is everyone?" she questioned. An explosion drew her attention towards the sacred arena.

Tore and Todd flew away from the king, but despite his large size, the king caught up with the two effortlessly and knocked them to the ground. The king tried to stop on them from high up, but they dodged out of the way. As Tore dodged, he saw the hole in the kings back leaking red energy. Tore went near the hole, but the king grabbed him and threw him at Todd. "Hey Todd, there is something weird about his back, their's a hole that's leaking red glowing stuff on it. I might have a plan" Tore said as they got up. "Like what" Todd responded. "When you punched him in the stomach, he staggered back. Before he didn't even flinch. I think what ever happened to your wings has given you a power boost. If you distract him, I can get behind him and I see what that hole is. It might be a weak spot". "Tore, I'm not sure about this" Todd said. "Come on, we can get through anything when we work together. Remember that giant tree guy, it's just like this. We can do this" Tore said. 'Alright" Todd said.  
The boys rushed the king, Todd distracted him from the front while Tore inspected the hole on his back. Tore put his hand on the hole and started to suck the energy out. The hole got bigger and the red aura started to fade. The king noticed Tore and swung at reached in the hole, grabbed all the energy and released it. "What?! No! Stop!" the king shouted. All the red energy poured out into the sky and the king was being sucked into the hole on his back. King disappeared into nothingness.  
The entire stadium cheered and the barrier dissipated. "Huh, you think killing their king, they be at least a little mad" Tore said. Mall flew to them and said "Do you have any idea what you done...You've just freed our kind from a eternal tyranny. Thank you" than got on his knees and bowed to the two. "Todd" Maurecia said as she skated to Todd and tackled him in a hug. "Ow, everything hurts" Todd said. Maurecia quickly got off Todd and carried him up via shoulder. Tore whispered something in her ear and she said to Todd "Hey Todd, Tore said that you were planning to go to the amusement park, but Tore dragged into babysitting. Tell you what. next weekend, I'll get one of my brothers to watch Fluffy and you and I can go the park, just the two of us. Whad'ya say?". "...Yeah okay" Todd said. Mall took Todd and Tore to the healing center with Maurecia and Fluffy behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

"So Mally's in the real world" Dana said in a shocked tone. Todd, Dana, and Maurecia were in lab explaining to him what Maurecia heard from Mally. "Hmm, fascinating. I think when Tore was wearing the helmet, Dark must have entered the same way as you three and created an exit on his own somehow. It still doesn't explain how an entity created from Tores conscious could cross into our world. She would need a soul to sustain herself, or at least half of one" Dr. Kob stated. "What do we tell Tore?" Dana asked. "We don't tell him anything" Todd said. "What? Why?" Maurecia asked. "We don't fully understand what's going on here. I think that until we find out more, we need to keep this to ourselves" Todd said. "I'm with Todd on this" Dana said. "I don't like it, maybe we can put the helmet on Tore again and see what's going on." Maurecia said. "I'd love to, but the school board said I'm not allowed to experiment on the students anymore. They say it's "unethical" practice. Guess I'll have to do it on the facility then" Dr. Kob responded. "By the way, Roy gave me this USB stick and when I check to see what was on it, a lot of the files were encrypted. I was hoping that maybe you can decode them?" Dana asked. "I'll see what I can do" Dr. Kob responded as he took the USB stick. Roy was beside the doorway and he heard everything.

Todd was walking in the halls and drinking a soda, when Myron walked up to him and said "Hey Todd, have you heard that some music performer is gonna play in the gym today". "Really. What kind of music is he gonna play?" Todd responded. "I'm not sure. Maybe it'll be rock. Come on, it's gonna start soon" Myron said. Suddenly Todd felt pressure under his stomach and said " I catch up with you. I need to use the bathroom" than dashed across the hall. All the students (except for Todd, Tore, and Roy) were in the gym, waiting for the music performer. Suddenly the lights went out and a single spotlight shined on the stage, revealing a single man in yellow and black pants holding small cube. "Hello Waysiders. You may call me...The master of sound. Are you ready to rock!?" The man said. The entire gym cheered in a frenzy. The master of sound threw his cube in the air and it transformed into a guitar. He caught it and cracked an evil smile. The master of sound suddenly sprouted wings and floated in the air. "Uh oh" Dana said. Her and Maurecia ran towards the exit. But before they could reach it, The master of sound strummed his guitar and a light shined from it, consuming the entire gym in a green glow.

Todd finally got out of the bathroom and heard music coming from the intercom. "Hm, catchy" Todd uttered. "Todd" Tore shouted as he rushed to the boy. "What's the rush?" Todd asked him. "You won't believe what I saw. I was late for the concrete the gym, but when I peeked inside, I saw a Kybr playing a guitar that transformed into a saxophone. And when I looked at the other kids, their eyes were green. I think that guy was doing something to them. Something evil" Tore shouted. "Tore calm down. I'm sure you what you saw was nothing. If we just go to the gym, everything will be fine" Todd said.

We they walked around the corner, they saw an army of kindergartners with green, glowing eyes. "Glowing eyes" Tore said in worried tone. "Okay maybe this something going on here. Don't worry, I've had lots of experience with kindergartners. If we just walk real carefully, without setting them off. We'll be fine" Todd said quietly. The two slowly walked through the heard of small children, being very careful not to set them off. Tore stepped on a toy laying on the floor and the kindergartners screamed. Forming into a wave of children that was heading towards the two boys. They tried to fly away from the wave, but it was getting closer to them. In the final second, they entered Dr. Kobs lab and quickly shut the door.

Dr. Kob quickly checked the boys eyes and said "Hm, your eyes appear to be normal. Todd quick, what is your favorite sandwich?". "Egg salad" Todd responded. "Tore, what is the capital of Pittsburgh" Dr. Kob said. "87" Tore responded. "They're clean" Roy said as he reveal himself. "Doc, Roy, what's going? Why are the kindergartners acting like animals? I mean like worse animals" Tore said. "We have bigger problems. Some kind of musician in the gym is using mind controlling music on the entire school. He's using the intercom to spread it throughout Wayside" Dr. Kob said. "How come we're not affected" Todd asked. "Well I am using sound filtering earbuds to block the musics hypnotic sound. I'm not sure about you three though. Perhaps it your powers that are protecting you" Dr. Kob said. "Does anyone have a plan to stop this guy or what" Roy said. Everyone looked at Todd and awaited his response. "Well...I think someone should disable the intercom. Meanwhile one of us should try and stop that musician" Todd said. "And that someone should be you. Roy and I will disable the intercom" Tore said. "What?! Why me?" Todd asked. "Well, you are the strongest among us three" Tore said. 'Who the 2nd" Roy said. "The intercom is connected to the control box next to Mr. Kidswatters office. if you can shut the power down. That will stop the music" Dr. Kob stated. "How will we get past the wave of kids" Tore questioned. "Roy opened a window and pointed outside "Oh yeah" Tore responded. "(Sigh) I'm getting tired of all this fighting and stuff. Good thing winter break is coming. Wacky rules or not, they legally have to let us go" Todd said. "Well what are we waiting for. Let's go" Tore said, followed by jumping out the window. Todd was about to follow, when Roy stopped him saying "Todd wait. I heard you guys talking about this Mally girl a while ago. Remember at the mansion when I said I sensed another Tore? I failed to mention that I also sense that half of Tores power is missing". "What are you trying to say?" Todd asked. "I have some theories, but I'm not entirely sure about them. I think that I might-" Roy said before Tore came back saying "Hey what's the hold up? Let go already". "Will talk about this later" Todd said. The three flew out to the balcony. On the way, Tore asked "Hey, what were you guys talking about before?". "Umm, I was asking Roy if I could borrow some money" Todd responded. "What for?" Tore asked. "Uhh, to get the new Lieutenant Logic comic" Todd responded. "You know I can just lend you some money if you want" Tore said. "Oh uh thanks".

Tore and Roy entered through the front door towards the fuse box. When they reached the box, they saw their were a ton of switches inside. Tore tried to flip one at a time to shut of the intercom.

Todd was about to enter the gym, but he was shocked to find that his classmate (except for Maurecia) were in the way. Todd managed to dodge them in unique ways. As soon as he entered the gym, Todd barricade the doors behind him. The boy looked at the stadium and saw a single man on the stage, playing a guitar that somehow sounded like multiple instruments at once. "You must that musician controlling my friend" Todd said to the man. "Hello my young warrior. You may call me the master of sound. I heard that a couple of children in this town had such amazing powers, I went to every school around here to try to weed them out. And it seem that I've finally found one of them" the man said. "What do you want with me" Todd said. The master of sound floated and sprouted green wings. "Oh no" Todd said. "I have come to take over this school. And you're what left standing in my...I notice you don't have a dance partner. Don't worry, I've found just the one". The master of sound snapped his fingers and out from the shadows, Maurecia skated out. The girls eyes were green. "Now let us dance" The master of sound said as his guitar transformed into a mix table. The speakers around him suddenly blasted rave music throughout the gym. Maurecia quickly skated towards her crush and was about to punch him.

Tore was still trying to find the breaker switch for the intercom, all while Roy was standing around and getting annoyed. "Mmm, nope that ain't it" Tore said. Roy sighed in frustration.

Todd was dodging the blue girls punches. When he was backed in a wall, Todd evade her punch and saw that it put a hole in the wall. "What the..." Todd reacted. "Did I forget to mention that my music can empower a person and make them stronger. Now dance with my puppet" the master of sound said. "Wait? Dance? That's it!" Todd said. Maurecia was trying to punch Todd, but Todd grabbed her arm and dance with her in a waltz, spreading his energy within her body in time with the music to counteract the mind control. Finally, Maurecia passed out and Todd gently put her down to the side. "Impressive. You manage to break her from my grasp with just your power alone. Seems I have to handle this personally". The musician's mix table transformed into a guitar again. Todd flew at the man and blasted him, but he created sound waves to block the attack.

"Nope, that ain't either" Tore said as he was fiddling with the fuse box. "Ugh. That's it" Roy shouted. "Did you say some-WHOA" Tore said before Roy transformed his arm into a sword and stabbed the fuse box with Tore dodging out of the way. Power to the entire school gave out and Tore said "Hey it worked". Roy groaned in frustration.

As Todd fought the master of sound, the power went out, with only the glow of their wings giving light. They fought fiercely, with the master of sound casting energy shaped like notes and Todd flying around them. During the fight, Todd grabbed the guitar from the musician and hit him with it. "You think I need my tool to beat you" the man said. He tried to blast Todd with sound waves coming out of his hands, but when Todd strummed the guitar, it castes a greater sound wave, turning the Master of sound into pure sound and scattered.

Maurecia woke up and saw Todd with a guitar. "Todd? What are you doing with that guitar? What happen to that music guy?" Maurecia said as she got up. "Maurecia. You won't believe this. Check this out" Todd said. The boy strummed the guitar, but nothing happened. He kept strumming, but nothing happened. "Come on. This thing shot out something just a second ago" Todd said. Suddenly the guitar turned into a cube.

Everyone went back to normal and Louis got the power working again. Todd joined Tore and took the cube to Dr. Kob to study it. "Fascinating" Dr. Kob said. "What is it" Todd said. "It seems that this cubes structure is constantly shifting, making it able to transform, much like Roys ability" Dr. Kob responded. "Wait? It can transform?" Todd asked. "Yes. It can shape shift into anything the holder wants. Give it a try" Dr. Kob said, than tossed the cube to Todd. The boy caught it and it transformed into a shield. "Whoa. What should I do with it?" Todd asked. "I say you should keep it. You earned it." Tore said. "You know what else I earned? A nice, long winter break that starts tomorrow. I can't wait to relax" Todd said.

School was finally over and Shari and Roy got into a monster truck driven by Shari's dad. "Hiya kids, how was your day?" Shari's dad asked. "It was okay...hey, I think I might be out of town for a while" Roy said.


	15. Chapter 15

Mally went back to a familiar looking mansion and in the entrance, a tall, black haired man greeted Mally in a cold demeanor saying "Welcome back, child". "Hello Figgs. Where's my big sis" Mally said to the man. "The mistress of the house is in her living quarters." Figgs said. "Thank you Figgs" Mally said, than flew through the halls. Mally entered a large bedroom and said "Big sis?...Big sis?...Ashley?". "Hello little sister. How was the mission in Oregon" Ashely said as she revealed herself in a swivel chair in the room. "It was successful. We got the data we needed" Mally said. "Good. Ever since someone stole our research data a couple months back, we've been set back in our dark matter research. With the power of Dark matter, we can corner the market of alternative energy and concer financial world" Ashely said. "Big sis?" Mally said. "Yes my sweet adopted sister" Ashely said. "I've found out more about myself" Mally said. Mally explained that she saw Maurecia and how she found out about her origins. "Mally dear, I warned you about trying to find answers and look what happened. You only found pain. Remember what happened with your brother. You'd be better off just forgetting about them" Ashely said. "Maybe you're right" Mally said in a sad tone. "Hey c'mere" Ashely said in a loving tone, than hugged Mally. Mally hugged back and said "I love you big sis.". "I love you too. Now back to business" Ashely said. The blonde girl pulled up a computer and showed it to Mally saying "Out in some county called Royal Woods, there are some secret research data in the main computer of a university. They detail a special way to track dark matter. Apparently they were created by a 4 year old prodigy" Ashely said. "Big sis? I was wondering if sometime, we can maybe go somewhere, spend some time together". "I'm sorry Mally. Ever since my father died, I was chosen to continue his job, and it's very time consuming" Ashely responded. "Oh...okay then" Mally said in a depressed tone, than was about to leave. The small girl stopped when Ashely said "Wait! I'll see if I can clear my schedule for tomorrow. Why don't you get started on the mission and we'll see when you get back, Okay?". "Okay then. I see you later".

Mally flew to Royal woods. It was evening in the the town and snow fell as dusk settled in the streets. The girl flew up the highest building in town to scope the area. When she made it to the top, she saw the light of the twilight sun shined upon the town, reminding the girl of a familiar setting. Mally was about to shed tears upon the site of the nostalgic site, but brushed off her eyes and said to herself "Come on Mally, you have work to do. Now if I were a university, where would I be?". The girl scanned around the town and saw a regular elementary school, a gas station, and an arcade and finally a university. "Mmm, it's getting dark, I better go on foot so no one sees me" Mally thought. The girl flew down to the alleyway next to the building she was on and from there, she walked to the university on foot. The sun finally set on the town and Mally was near the university. She checked to see if anyone was around and the coast was clear. Mally flew to the roof of the university and entered through the door on the roof. The young girl sneaked past the security guards and cameras. Mally pulled out a map of the university from her inner robe pocket and said "If I'm reading this right, the main computer should be...right in front of me". She was in front of a door labeled main computer room. It was locked with a pin code. She couldn't blast the door open in fear of raising attention. She pulled out some kind of unlocking device and inserted it in a hole of the pin device. The tool unlocked the door. Mally entered. Inside the room was countless computer equipment and towers, all connected to a single monitor in the room. Mally pulled out a USB stick and inserted it in one of the towers. the monitor showed a file being downloaded onto the USB stick. After the file was transferred. Mally pulled out the stick and put it back in her pocket. Mally made it back to the roof and was about to fly away, when a voice shouted "Stop right there". Mally halted and looked around the roof and saw a purple hooded boy. "Who are you" Mally asked him. "The names Roy. I believe you have something that belongs to a "friend" of mine" he said. "Your not getting the data back" Mally responded. "Not that. You have the other half of Tores soul." Roy said. "My brother? Did he send you? Tell him I don't want to see him." Mally shouted. "Whether you WANT to see him or not doesn't matter. Without the other half of his soul, Tore cannot fight at full power...I honestly dont wanna do this, but tf you won't come back willingly (Roys wings come out and his arm transforms into a sword), then I'll take you BY FORCE". Mally sprouted her wings and her sword materialized in her hand. Both charged at each other.

The two fought in the air, flying around the university and clashing blades like a dance in the air as the snow around them fluttered. They both landed on the center building and Mally shouted "Why won't you quit". "...C'mon Tore, you're stronger than that aren't you" Roy said. Mally responded by saying "Get real. Look which one of us is winning." then put her hand over her mouth in shock, as if the word that came of her mouth wern't hers. "Looks like my theory was correct. You really are just the other half of him" Roy said. "What are you talking about. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mally shouted. She than pointed her blade to the sky and large beams of light came raining down from above. Roy tried his best to dodge the rays, but it was only a matter of time before the boy was struck, engulfing Roy in a searing blinding light. Roy crashed to the roof. Mally checked up on the boy and was about to fly away, when Roy got up and said "STOP! If you don't return to him soon, you may never see him again". Mally stood in silence for a couple seconds before flying away. Roy was about to give chase saying "Can't let her get away." but stopped when the phone in his pocket rang. Roy got it out and said "Hello...WHAT!...Hang on, I'll be right there." than flew off in the opposite direction.

Mally returned to the mansion and handed the data over. She went to her room and laid down on her bed, with Roys words echoing in her head.  
During the night, Mally got up and got a piece of paper and a pencil. She wrote on the paper "Dear Big sis. I can't just sit back anymore. I need to truly find out what I am. To do that, I need to go see Tore and maybe go back to where I came from. I am truly thankful to all you given me. A home, a bed, and food for me to eat. But I can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry. I love you." and folded it. The girl walked to Ashelys room and found it empty. She put the letter on Ashelys desk and walked out. A familiar figure walked back in the room and saw the letter.

Mally was walking towards the front door, when Figgs stood in the way saying "You know, we don't accept resignations". "Out of my way Figgs. I don't want to hurt a part of the family" Mally said. "Family? (laughs) It thinks it's part of the family? (laughs harder, than goes back to serious tone) Listen child. Our previous master hired you as an employee, he didn't adopt you. The only reason Ms. Cherrystone calls you that is because she needed someone to fill the void of her heart after her father passed. You are no more family than I am" Figgs said. "Why won't you let me leave?" Mally asked. "Employee or not, you have knowledge of our operations. If you were to leave, that would risk leaking critical information. I cannot allow you to leave" Figgs said, than his suit ripped off to reveal mechanical limbs and chest with electricity flowing through them. "Fine, if you don't want to get out of the way, I'll make you move" Mally said, than drew her sword. The girl shortly overpowered the servant and broke the front door down. Mally was about to fly off, but Figgs pointed his finger at her and shot a tranquilizer dart at her, knocking the poor girl out. The servant got up and said "If you will not obey us willingly. We have ways of working around that" than dragged Mally back inside.


	16. Chapter 16

Roy was on the roof of the Royal Woods university and was about to fly after Mally saying "Can't let her get away" when suddenly the phone in his pocket rang. The boy answered it and said "Hello...WHAT...Hang on. I'll be right there." than flew off. Roy flew to his house and saw there was a hug hole where the front door should be. Looking inside, the house looked ransacked. Shari's father George was on the floor, groaning in pain. "George" Roy shouted as he ran towards him to help him up. "Are you alright? Who did this?" Roy asked him. "I'm fine, but some weird white robed people busted through the front door with some weapons and kidnapped Shari. I tried to fight back, but they outnumbered us. I'm just glad my wife took the other kids grocery shopping while it happened". "Was there anything significant you can point out about them" Roy asked. "Well they had these symbols on the back of there robes. It looked like a crescent inside a sun." George said. "Oh no" Roy said. The family dog named Cowboy came out from the rubble behind them and fell to the ground. "Cowboy" they both shouted. They checked on the female canine and saw she had a gash on the bottom of her stomach. "This is looks real bad. George, you get Cowboy to the pet hospital, I'll get Shari back" Roy said. The boy bolted out and flew off to the sky.

Flash backing to the Wayside library, we see Dana showing Roy an artical online. "What am I looking at?" Roy asked. "It's an artical on this cult called the sun of light. They're a morally skewed group that do thing they think is for the greater good. They punish people harshly for small crimes on the same level as murder. Their morals are in black and white and think they should eliminate who they think is evil. The police have been trying to find them for two years straight with no luck." Dana said. "Why are you telling me all this" Roy replied. "I'm telling you because word about you and Tore has been reaching places outside the school and I'm worried that the cult may try to hurt you or Shari." Dana responded. "Dana, why are you so worried? If that cult even thinks about trying anything on us, I'll beat them down. So quit worrying alright.". Dana giggled and said "Okay". Fading back to Roy in the sky, Roy tracked Shari's energy and ended up in front of a small building with the only entrance being a small door leading down some stairs. Roy entered and at the bottom of the steps a door at the end slide open a small panel. Out of the panel, a raspy voice said "What's the password?". "I got your password right here" Roy said, than punched the door off. Inside were a a lot of people with white robes and weapons in hand. "Now we can we can do this the easy way and you just hand the girl over or-" Roy said before all the people charged at him. "My way it is then" Roy said in a happy tone. The boy fought the large group of cultists with punches, kicks, blasts, and occasionally taking a weapon from a cultist and tossing towards another. Pretty soon the group was defeated and Roy continued the search.

Roy made it to the center of the cultist base and was greeted by the site of a large hall with rows of seats. On the end of the hall was Shari, asleep and chained to the wall. Roy walked to the center of the hall and said out loud "I know your hiding. Are you planning on amusing me. that won't work on me". A single figure rushed at the boy and Roy blocked the attack and the figure appeared in front of Roy. It was a brown haired man in a white robe with bright white wings holding a steel staff. "Hello...demon" the man said a blunt manner. "I'll give you 3 minutes to explain why you took the girl before I hang you by your entrails" Roy said in an angry tone. "I am Magus, and don't think I don't what you are demon, or would you prefer Roy instead. You come from the future, and that young lady we chained to the wall shall one day give birth to you demon" the man said. "I think you might be missing a couple details. You ever heard of the multiverse theory. That "day" that you describe is only a possibility" Roy explained. "Possibility or not, I will not take that chance. You are an evil demon drenched in darkness. The sun of light shall purge all the darkness in the world so that only the light shall remain. I've been granted these powers by the sun to do just that. No one shall stand in our way, NOT EVEN YOU" Magus said, than charged at Roy. The two clashed with Magus using his staff and Roy transformed his arms into blades. Roy had the upper hand until his burns from his fight with Mally started to act up, leaving an opening for Magus to smack him in the head. The blow caused Roy to fall down and his head to start to bleed. "I thought you would put up more of a fight than that demon. Oh well." Magus said. The man held his staff high in the air and light started to gather to the tip. "Now it is time for you to face the light" Magus said, than shot a large beam at Roy, engulfing the boy in light.

Roy drifted in a white void and said in tears "I'm fading...fading into the light, I couldn't protect my loved one...I failed". "So your just gonna quit like that huh" a familiar voice echoed. "Dana...is that you" Roy faintly said. Dana appeared in front of him and said "Your not the kind of person to give up like that. Your Roy, you keep fighting in spite of the odds" Dana said. Myron appeared beside Dana and said "Yeah, just think of how many times I ran for class president and failed. No matter how many times I fail, it doesn't stop me from trying again". "Yeah dude." Jenny said as she appeared. "I can't tell you how many stunt I failed and broke one of my bones. But no matter how many times it happens, I get back on my bike and go for it" Jenny said. Roy looked at the three and said "Alright, I mustn't quit, I got that. But that still won't help me. How do you think I can beat Magus" Roy asked them. "Magus says that any kind of darkness, no matter where it comes from is evil. But you've proven that even with darkness, one can be kind. Just ask your friends." Dana said. Some of Roys classmates appeared around him. "Remember the time you helped us get our football back?" Eric said. "Or the time you helped me with pumpkin carving?" Stephen said. "Or the time you helped me with one of my stunt" Jenny said. "You see? Even with a heart of darkness, someone with this many friends can't possibly be evil. So prove him wrong, use the darkness in your heart to move forward and help the people you love" Dana said. "Yeah, you got this." Joe said. "You have my vote." Myron said. "Show them you ooky spooky side." Stephen said. "We believe in you" Shari people around Roy turned into colorful beams of light and gathered in the center of Roy, turning him solid and giving his color back. Roy smiled and said "Thanks guys" than shouted at the sky. Black flames completely engulfed him from head to toe. When the flames vanished, Roys wings turned into demonic wing and opening his eyes revealed they turned black and pupils turned white. Roy has awakened.

His arm turned into a sword and he slashed the white void around him. The void shattered like glass and Roy was back in the hall and behind Magus. His staff was split in half and his shoulder was cut. "Impossible. How did you break my prison of light?" Magus said in shock. The man turned to Roy and saw the boy sporting black demonic wings and eyes black as coal with white pupils and a black aura surrounding the child. "So, you finally revealed your true colors demon. Good. I was hoping that wasn't all you had. It wouldn't be much fun to vanquish you without a fight." Magus said as the broken pieces of his staff turned into dual swords. Magus charged at Roy and swung his swords at him, but the boy dodged and uppercut him, causing the man to slam into the roof. Magus descended onto Roy in an attempt to stab him, but Roy quickly countered by punching the man in the gut. "My turn" Roy said, than his aura surrounded the two and Roy disappeared in the darkness. Magus looked around and Roy swiftly teleport around the man, striking after each teleportation. The attacks caused Magus to be lifted in the air. Roys final strike was kicking Magus in the stomach while in the air, causing the man to crash to the ground. The darkness around them returned to Roy. A pool of shadow appeared below Magus and started to sink in it. "Now...sink into the dark void." Roy said. Magus struggled to get out of the dark pool, but the effort proved fruitless as he begged, and pleaded for his life. Soon the man fully sank into the pool and vanished.

Roy cut down the chains holding Shari and caught her before she could hit the ground. The boy carried the sleeping girl out of the base and flew off. As Roy flew, Shari faintly smiled in her sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Winter break was over. All the children of Wayside who spent Christmas and new years with their friends and family now go back to their classes. Dana was walking towards Mrs. Jewels classroom when she ran into Roy, who had bandages wrapped around his head. "Roy! What happened?" she said in concern. "Nothing...nothing at all happened" Roy responded. "Those bandages on your head aren't just from nothing. What happened to you?" Dana said. "...I went to try and find Mally." Roy responded. "What!? How do you even know about that?" Dana said in shock. "I overheard your conversation in lab". "You mean you were spy on us. Why did you go after her?" Dana questioned. "Well first I wanted to test a theory of mine. Second, I was hoping to persuade her to come back". "(Sigh) Alright, tell me everything". Roy explained what happened in her encounter with Mally. Including the parts about how she has the other half of Tores soul, how she responded to him like Tore would, even how she is syncing Tores growing strength.

"I...I don't even know where to begin with this. Do Todd and Maurecia know?" Dana asked. "Well before we left for winter break, I told Todd about how I over heard your guys conversation. But not how I went after her" Roy responded. "Does Tore know about any of this?" Dana asked. "Not at all. I don't really blame you for wanting to keep it a secret from him. Knowing him, he would try and go after her. All without knowing where she is or where she might be staying." Roy responded. "Do you know where she is" Dana asked. "Not a clue" Roy responded. "Is that how you hurt your head" Dana said in concern. "Nah that's from something different. You see-" Roy said before Dana looked at her watch and said "Oh no, the bells about to ring. You can tell me later. We need to hurry" than grabbed Roys hand and rushed to class. Roy picked Dana up and flew to Mrs. Jewels classroom as fast as he could. Dana saw his eyes and wings change. They made it just before the bell ring. "There, just in time" Roy said as his wing withdrew and his eyes went back to normal. "What happened to your eyes" Dana asked. "I'll tell you about it later. Class is about to start" Roy said. Dana and Roy went to their seats and the rest of the students poured in the class.

After class, the students were excused to recess and all of them rushed out of the classroom, except for Tore who said "Hey Mrs. Jewels, can I talk to you for a second?". "What is it Tore?" the teacher responded. "Well...I wanted to talk to you about this dream I keep having. I'm at a dinner table with two adults that look like Todd and Maurecia. I eat dinner with them, but theirs an empty seat with a dinner plate full of food. It's strange because there's only three of us at the table and whenever I look at the empty seat, I wake up in tears and I don't know why. What do you think it all means?" he asked the teacher. "Well I'm not an expert in this kind of stuff, but it sounds like something's missing in the dream. Something that's precious to you" Mrs. Jewels said. "Hm. Something precious huh? Something else has been on my mind too. When I went to rescue Louis from Umbra, I ran into this young girl. I never met her before, but she seemed so familiar. Maybe I should as Bebe to draw a sketch of her" Tore said than left the class.

Tore ran into Myron, Todd, and Maurecia in the halls and said to them "Hey guys, what's up?". "We were just recalling the time Todd ate "It" in Miss mushes cafeteria" Myron said. "After that, your father asked me to be his boyfriend" Maurecia said in a dreamy tone. "Wait, what?" Tore responded. "I lost a bet with Maurecia to eat "It" and I had to be her boyfriend for a week" Todd said. "You should of seen it. He threw up everywhere. It was hilarious." Myron said laughing. "It was a wonderful week. We went to this fancy restraint"Maurecia said. "It was in Miss mushes kitchen" Todd responded. "We dined on the fanciest of Italian cuisine". "We ate delivered pizza". "Then we skated in a beautiful dance to our hearts content". "She tried to teach me how to skate on the playground and I kept falling on my butt". "That's when Ashely came to our school. Things got real crazy then" Myron said. "Ashely?!" Tore said in shock. "Yeah. Before she had robot part, and before she went of the deep end, she came to Wayside and tried to get me to go with her." Todd said before Maurecia interrupted saying "But we drove her out using the power of love". Todd sighed in frustration. "I know about Ashley and stuff, but when did all this happen?" Tore asked. "A couple weeks before you came here...now that I think about it, we've haven't been on another date since then, even though he promised to take me on one twice now" Maurecia as she gradually got angry. "Well uh, I've been busy" Todd said. "Busy with what" Maurecia said. "Well training, helping people. I've been recently been approached by this secret agency and they-". Sensing the oncoming argument approaching, Tore asks Myron "Hey Myron, why don't we see what Dana's up to huh". "Huh, why?" Myron responded. Tore grabbed Myrons arm and they sprinted away from the arguing couple.

"Hey Myron, can I ask you something?" Tore said. "What is it Tore" Myron responded. "I asked Bebe to draw a sketch of the girl I saw at Umbras mansion when we were rescuing Louis. Maybe you have an idea what this is?". Tore showed the sketch of the little girl to Myron and Myron gasped, saying "Oh my goodness, its...its...ITS...a little girl". "MYRON I know that, I'm asking who she might be" Tore said in an upset manner. "How should I know? There's no need to get upset" Myron calmly said. "Why do I tell you things?" Tore questioned. Myron looked at the sketch again and said "Now that I look at it. She kinda looks like a girl version of Todd, except without the horrible teeth". "Huh" Tore said as he took back the sketch and looked at it again. Roy and Dana told Dr. Kob about his encounter with Mally. "You say she responded like Tore" Dr. Kob said in surprise. "I can't imagine what the poor girl must be going through" Dana said. Roy noticed a cage in the background that was broken from the inside. "Hey Doc, what was in the cage" Roy asked. "Oh that. I took some of the material from that cube Todd showed me and injected it in a stray cat that I found. It transformed into a tiger and clawed my arm as it escaped. "What!? How long ago was this!" Dana said. "I guess a couple hours" the doctor responded. "Why didn't you say anything!?" Roy said. "I was tending to my arm. Unfortunately the serum I used turned it into a lobster claw!". Dana, rushed to Todd and Maurecia who were still arguing. "Guys, I need your help. Dr. Kob was experimenting on this cat that turned into a tiger and now it's lose in the school" Dana shouted. Todd and Maurecia stopped arguing and went to search for the cat. Tore walked in the halls, staring at the sketch. Then Louis ran past the boy screaming. "Louis" Tore boy turned around and was surprised to see a tiger behind him. The tiger tried to pounce the boy, but he quickly touched the tigers forehead and spread calming energy in the cat. The tiger calmed down and licked Tore. It transformed back into a cat and landed in Tores arms.

Todd, Dana and Maurecia ran across the hall with Dana saying "Alright. Todd, you search outside, Maurecia and I'll search the inside" before they ran into Tore with a cat in his arms. He said to them "Hey guys, what's up?". "Perfect timing. Have you seen a cat that can transform into a tiger" Maurecia said. "No, but I found a tiger that can transform into a cat. Will that work?" Tore responded. "That's the cat?" Todd said. "Wait. What's going on" Tore asked. Dana explained the origins of the cat and how it can transform. "So what should we do?" Todd asked. "Maybe we should give it back to the doctor" Maurecia said. "I don't know. From how angry it was before, it seems like that might not be the best idea...Hey, why don't I keep it as a pet?" Tore suggested. "But what do we tell Dr. Kob" Dana said. "Tell him I'll watch it for the time and if anything happens, I'll go straight to him" Tore responded. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Todd said. "You have a pet and a transforming cube. Why can't I have two rolled into one". "Alright, what are ya gonna name it?" Maurecia said. "Think I'll call her...Strawberry" Tore said.


	18. Chapter 18

Todd and Tore were on the playground with their fellow students around them asking them to do tricks. "Okay, now see how high you can kick this ball" Rondi said than tossed a soccer ball at Tore and he kicked it in the air. The ball flew into the sky and they waited for it to come back. After waiting for 10 second, Tore said "I don't think it coming back down". "Okay, now go up and down the school as fast as you can" Joe said. Todd and Tore flew up and down the school in less than 5 second. "Awesome, now (whispers in both their ears)" Myron said. The two looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. Todd and Tore took a familiar stance and shouted "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA", but nothing happened. "Huh, I thought for sure that would work" Myron said. Maurecia shouted for the two boys and they flew over to the girl. "What is it Maurecia" Todd asked. "Dana said to come to the lab, she says it's urgent" Maurecia said. So they ran to the lab with Myron behind them.

"When they got to the lab, they saw the professor, Dana, and Roy waiting. "Bout time you two showed up, now we can get on to business" Roy said. "What's all this about" Tore asked. "Awhile back, Roy gave me a USB stick as present. Thank you by the way Roy. Anyway, when I opened it up, it was full of encrypted files. I gave it to Dr. Kob to try and decode them and after several months, he's finally finished" Dana said. "And you called us here why?" Todd said. "Because it's whats on the USB stick that is concerning. After I decrypted the files I found a bunch of information related to dark matter" Dr. Kob said. "What's dark matter?" Myron asked. "Dark matter is a mysterious element that is not fully understood. But what is known about it is that it's very powerful. Just one teaspoon of the stuff can power an large city for years on end" Dana said. "Apparently the files details on ways to track it and some places where it can be found. One of them is deep under Wayside" Dr. Kob said. Everyone except for Dana gasped and Todd said "You mean to tell me that there is a large quantity of a dangerous element deep beneath the school?". "Very deep. We need the three of you to go down their and find a way to safely remove it" Dana said. "How" Tore said. "Luckily their is a system of tunnels under the school that might lead you down, you need to enter them through the basement.

In the basement of the school, Dana opened a secret hatch that led to the tunnels below. Roy and Tore enter and Todd was about to follow them, but Maurecia stopped him saying "Wait. Why can't I come with you guys?". "You heard what Dana said. Dark matter gives off radiation and we're the only ones who can safely absorb it" Todd said. "Man, just once I wish I could go with you guys on something. It sounds like you guys go on the most amazing adventures." Maurecia said. "...Tell you what, next weekend I take you out somewhere. Just you and me, what do ya say" Todd said. "...You mean it this time, no lie". "I mean it". "Good, but if you skip out on this, I'll never forgive you" Maurecia said. Roy popped out of the hole and shouted "Hey. Are you done flirting? Let's go already". "Go get em" Maurecia said, than punched Todd in the shoulder. The boy jumped down the hole and Dana shut the hatch. Maurecia sighed in sadness. "Hey. I put hidden camera's on their foreheads. Wanna go watch the feed with the class" Dana said. "Yeah, that sounds awesome" Maurecia said in a purked up tone.

"I can't see anything" Todd said an they traversed the caverns. "Hold on. Let me try something" Tore said. He than started to glow a white light. "What's that" Todd said. "It a sort of thing I call "Glow heart". It doesn't do much else aside provide light". "Sounds kinda useless" Roy said. "He said as his friend provided light in the dark cavern" Tore said. "...Whatever" Roy said. They continued further down the cavern. As they continued, Tore pulled out the sketch of the girl he's been keeping in his pocket. "Hey Todd, I was wondering if know anything about this girl" Tore said as he showed the sketch to his friend. Todd was shocked when the sketch looked like Mally. "Um..uhh" Todd stuttered. "Come on, not you too. Whenever I try to ask Maurecia or Dana about this, they either stutter until something else happened or they just avoid the subject. Well I'm tired of everyone just dancing around this. If you know something about this, you have to tell me." Tore said. Todd kept stuttering until Roy said "Go on Todd. Tell him what we all know.". "Even Roy knows? What's going on?" Tore demanded. Todd sighed as he was cornered. He had but to the Tore what they all know about Mally, including her origins and their encounters with her.

Tore slowly sat on the ground and said in a sad and heavy tone "I have a sister?...How long have you guys known about this?". "Well, I guess for a couple months now.". Tore got up and said in an angry tone "A couple months? Did you guys know when I encountered her in Umbras mansion?". "What" Todd said in shock. "When I saw her and didn't recognize her, she cried Todd. She cried her eyes out as she ran away from me. I felt so guilty and I didn't know why until now. Why didn't you guys say anything?" Tore said in an angry tone with tears in his eyes. "We only found out about this after the fight with the Kybr king, and we didn't tell you because we thought you would do something drastic and didn't want something like that to happen until we fully understood what she was or what she was doing here" Todd explained. "Don't you think given the situation, I of all people should have know long by now? She is my sister". "She's not even real. Dark just ripped your soul in half and the part that got out took the identity and memories of the entity your subconscious created." Roy said. Tore backed up and said "Shut up...just shut the hell up." than ran ahead in the cavern with tears running in his eyes. "Tore wait" Todd said, than got the cube out of his pocket and transforms it into a flashlight to light up the cave. He turned to Roy and said "Why did you say all that? We had it all under control. You should have just left it all to us.".Because I sense her up ahead along with someone else. We're not alone down here. And what were you guys going to do, huh? Just keep it all a secret so he never finds out? He would have found out eventually. Just imagine how angry and heartbroken he would have been if he found out about all this himself. You all should be thanking me." Roy said. "Thank you? THANK YOU!?" Todd shouted. "You're welcome" Roy said. Todd was going to punch Roy, but the purple hooded boy caught the attack. The boys stood for a second before Todd withdrew his fist, saying "We don't have time for this. We need to catch up to Tore" than the two went further down the cave.

They finally caught up to Tore when he stopped to look at a bunch of bottomless glowing chasms. Tore stopped glowing and Todd put away the cube. "What is all this?" Todd said. "Dark matter. The radiation is causing the chasms to illuminate. We must be getting close to the source" Roy said. The boys continued further down the cave. After a couple minutes, they ran into Ashley Cherrystone, blocking the path ahead. "Hello boys" she said. "Ashley, what are you doing down here" Todd said. "Must be the same reason you're down here. You must want that dark matter too. I guess that explains who stole my files. But i won't let you take it from me" Ashley said. "How can you be down here? This place is full of radiation." Tore said. "You don't think I know that. I had my scientist upgrade my cyborg body to absorb the radiation and have it supercharged. I also brought my super powered little sister to help me. The poor girl. Before I adopted her, she had a brother that meant the world to her. But the last time she saw him, he didn't even recognize her. Can you imagine how heartbroken the poor girl was. Can you imagine Tore?" Ashley said. "Wait, Mally's down here?" Tore said. "Oh now you know who she is? Why didn't you recognize her last time you to met? Just how insensitive are you?" Ashley said. "You mean she with you the entire time?" Todd said in shock. "Yes, as of now she's further in the cave searching for that elusive dark matter" Ashley said. "Tore, Roy, you go on ahead. I hold Ashley off" Todd said. The two tried to go ahead, but Ashley blocked the path by extending her arm and said "Not so fast. I don't think she wants to she you right now. As for the purple kid, I still owe you some payback for stealing my dads-" before Todd blasted her in the face, saying "Your fight with me Ashley, not them". The two continued further in the caverns, leaving Todd to fight Ashley alone. Ashley punched Todd in the forehead, breaking the hidden camera attached to it.

Going further in the caves, they ran into a white robed figure with a hood covering her face blocking the path. Roy thought "This isn't good. How long as Ashley been working her? She about to give out." than said "Well, well. Look what we have here. Are finally gonna stop and talk to him". Mally did not respond. "Roy just go on ahead. I'll try and talk some sense into her" Tore said. "Fine...it's too bad though. I would have love to see how all this would've ended" Roy said as he walked passed Mally. The girl was about to go after him, but she stopped when Tore shouted "Mally". She turned around and heard him say "It me...Tore...your big brother...don't you recognize me?". Mallys sword appeared in her hand. She waved it in a circle and shot a beam of light at Tore.

Roy finally made it to the center of the caverns, where a giant orb of dark matter sat. "Whoa...whelp, time to absorb it" Roy said. He approached the sphere, but backed up when Dark appeared in front of him, trying to slash him. But Roy dodged in time."Hello" Dark said in a cheerful manner. "You must be Dark. Dana warned me about you." Roy said. "And you must insane Roy. Planing to take in all that at once. Are you sure your body and soul can handle all off it?" Dark said. "Hold on, how do you know my name and why couldn't I sense you coming" Roy asked. "Oh I know all about you Roy. How you try and act tough but are soft and weak on the inside". "What did you say" Roy said in an angry tone. "I also know that you come from the same timeline as Tore and much like him, you were sent to the past of another one for safety. However unlike Tore, you ran away from your caretaker and cast yourself in the harsh world". Roy felt uneasy as Dark seemingly guessed Roys backstory perfectly."That-that doesn't answer my questions." Roy said. "Well, I am made of this stuff. That's probably why you can't sense me around all this dark matter". "Wait what" Roy said in shock.

As Todd and Ashley were fighting, Todd said "Why was Mally with you this whole time?". "You could say she landed right at my doorstep. Before he kicked the bucket, my dad hired her to do miscellaneous tasks such as gather info, and in return she was given food and shelter. I didn't pay much attention to her at first, but after my father passed, she comforted me during my time of loneliness and grief. That's when I adopted her as my sister. My father treated me like a princess, do you know how alone I felt when you killed him. That's right, I know that you took him away from me!". "Ashley, I didn't want to it. But if I didn't, he said that he would kill my friends, he said he would kill my family. I didn't have a choice." Todd said. "Liar, you did. Why couldn't you just stay with me? I could have given you everything you wanted" Ashley questioned. "Ashley, I already have everything I want. I got a good family, I have great friends, I even have superpowers now. What more could I ask for?" Todd responded. "But why didn't you want me as your girlfriend Todd." Ashley responded. "You tried to make my life miserable in an attempt to get me to cave in. Also your insane." Todd said. "Insane am I. You know what's insane. Even after her brother forgotten about her, Mally still wanted to go back to him. She wanted to leave me (starts to cry) all alone again...but I wouldn't let that happen, so I did the only thing I could" Ashley said.

Tore was dodging and blocking every blast and sword swipe Mally threw at him. "Why won't you say something" Tore shouted. Mally did not respond, instead she blasted him with a beam of light. Tore knocked the attack back, nearly striking Mally, instead it caused her hood to come off and showed that the left half of Mallys face was infused with metallic circuitry and her right pupil was white. "Mally...what happened to you?...Come on speak to me." Tore said. "To...re" Mally faintly said before an electric pulse snapped her back into attack mode and she dashed at Tore.

"What do you mean that your made from dark matter" Roy asked. "I guess more specifically, I'm made from this exact dark matter. In your timeline, this dark matter sat beneath Wayside, unable to fully bloom because of the positive energy that school emits. Until a certain student came along. His negativity cause something to florish deep within the sphere...ME...It created a consciousness for itself using the boys negativity. After 25 years of enduring that schools positive energy, I had finally ripened, and used the dark energy around me to create my body and give me amazing powers. I finally escaped! But I was not satisfied. When I was created, I saw a power beyond what I could comprehend, I wanted it. Unfortunately I could not find that power, in that time. So in a move of desperation, I destroyed the timeline and traveled to a universe where I could finally achieve it." "You destroyed it. Then that means my mom and dad...they're all..." Roy said. "Yes, they're all gone, and they're never coming back. Once a timeline is destroyed, it can never be recovered. You should considered yourself lucky that two of you got out in time" Dark said. "Lucky? LUCKY!?" Roy shouted, than charged at Dark. But the evil entity grabbed Roy by wrapping himself around him and slammed the boy in the ground over and over until Dark flung him into a wall. After getting out of the wall, Roy said "Why are you even here?". "I' here to take this dark matter for more power. It turns out what I seek maybe stronger than I can handle now. So I will absorb what is essentially myself to grow stronger" Dark said. "Tough luck pal, cause I'm gonna take all of it first" Roy said. Dark laughed at the boy. Roy charged at him once more.

Todd grabbed one of Ashley's mechanical arm and tore it of the girl. "Why would you do that to her? She treated you like a sister." Todd said. "She was going to leave me. I couldn't bear the lonilness again" Ashley said. "You tried to tear me away from my friend and turn an innocent girl into a mind controlled cyborg all because you were lonely...What's wrong with you!? Why didn't you just make some friends like a regular person!?" Todd shouted. "Before I came to your school and saw you, I was home schooled. I didn't know how friends worked. I knew how love worked, but I didn't think it was that different from love. So when I saw you, I thought I could break away from the loneliness" Ashley said. "Ashley..." Todd said. "But I don't love you anymore Todd. I have a new feeling towards you. I believe it's called...hate. I hate you Todd. It makes me want to hurt you so badly. Todd...will you help me quench this hate" Ashley said in a shaky tone. Todd started to step back as Ashley walked towards him.

"Mally, you gotta snap out, it's me your brother Tore. Remember?" Tore said. Mally was starting to run out of breathe as she heard a familiar female voice call her name. She covered her ears in response. She started to see a hallucination of a woman that looked like an older version of Maurecia. Mally was hyperventilating as she waved her sword in a circle and shot a mighty blast at Tore. The boy pushed the blast back and it hit the metallic side of Mallys face. The girl fell to the ground and Tore ran towards her. Tore was holding Mally in his arms and "Mally...speak to me...please" Tore said in tears. "Tore...I'm sorry...about all of this...if I had come to you when Roy came along...I might not be...fading now" Mally weakly said. "Fading? What do you mean?" Tore said. "When Ashely put these parts in me...she worked me nonstop...I don't think I can hang in much longer" Mally said. "No. No. I just found about you. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before. I'm not gonna let you go" Tore said as his face filled with tears. "Tore tried to rejuvenate Mally using his power, but it was not working. A white aura appeared around him as he desperately tried to save his sister. "Tore...stop...if you keep doing this..your gonna burn yourself out." Mally faintly said. "I can do this, just please don't go" Tore said as he closed his eyes and his aura flared. "Just please let me rest" Mally said. Tore opened his eyes and stopped his energy. "I want be back with mom and dad. I want to be back home. Just please let me go" Mally said. "But...but" Tore stuttered as he cried. "Don't worry...I'll be okay...after all...I'm just the other part of you...I'll go back to where I belong". "I don't see you as that, your my sister, your part of my family. i don't want to lose what family I have" Tore said. "But Tore...don't you see...you already have a family...the people of Wayside...they're part of your family too...can you tell the mom and dad we have here...that I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused" mally said as she took her final breath. Mally fade from Tores arms in a flash of light, leaving her cloths and metal parts behind. Tore collapsed to the ground with tears in his eyes. His wings sprouted from his back and they shimmered with every color of the spectrum. Tore had awakened.

Roy was struggling to keep up with Dark because he is used to using his sixth sense to track opponents, however because of the dark matter surrounding him, Roy could not sense Dark's attacks. Barely standing, Roy said "I just have one more question. Why did you kidnap Mally and leave her with Ashley?". "Well you see, this universe is very similar to the one I come from, but I didn't know how similar. I needed a way to track dark matter to make me stronger, so I lead Umbra to try and track it down. However he couldn't do it alone, I thought he might needed some help, so I plucked the fake girl from her fake world and let her have a dose of reality. I also I needed to suppress Tores strength so he wouldn't get in my way again. It was like killing two birds with one stone." Dark said. "You said that this dark matter is where you came from. Wouldn't have been easier to just check this place first?" Roy questioned. "Maybe...oh well, damage already done" Dark said, then he hit Roy on the side , causing him to stumble back and become dazed. The evil being dashed towards the large supply of dark matter and began absorbing it.

Ashley was on her knees with both of her mechanical arms now gone. "Give it up Ashley. You're done. Just come with me and turn yourself in." Todd said. With raspy breathe, Ashley said "Done am I?...I'm far from done...The only thing that's done...IS YOU!" than shot a powerful laser out of her mouth. Todd caught the laser and threw it back at it's sender. The impact caused Ashley to fall into one of the chasms. Todd tried to catch her but it was too late, she fell in. Todd couldn't jump in after her because he was to exhausted to fly back up. "No...not again?" Todd said.

The boy went further down the cave and caught up to Tore, who was still crying. "Tore...were's Mally" Todd said. Tore got up and said "Todd...why did we come down here?". "To get the dark matter" Todd responded. "(sniff) Oh yeah. Come on...let go." Tore said in a sad tone. "But what about-" Todd said before he stepped on a white robe and metal parts. "Oh no" Todd said. They continued further in the cave and saw Roy on the floor with dark matter all gone. They ran to help him up and Todd said "Roy, what happened?". "It's all gone. He took it all." Roy said. "Who did" Tore asked.  
On the way back up, they told each other what had happened to one another, with Todd leaving out the parts of how Ashley hated Todd for killing her father. When they got back to Wayside, Maurecia and Dana said they saw everything on the cameras planted on them, however the camera on Todd head broke so they asked Todd what happened Todd explained again what happened, leave out the parts with Ashley. The class wanted to cheer Tore up, but he wanted to be left alone.

That night while Tore was in bed, he dream he was in someones living room with Mally on the couch. He sat down with Mally and was about to hold the girl before he drew back and said to himself "What the point of this anyway. This's all just a dream anyway. All just fake". "Maybe" Roy said as he appeared beside Tore, than said "But she did come from you, so this is essentially her.". "Wait Roy? What's going on? What is all this? How are you here in my dream?" Tore asked. "Remember several months back when everyone was falling asleep. Some guy called Lull tried to kill us by trapping us in nightmares. I defeated him and took his power, now I have dominion in dreams. Dana asked me to this as a favor. Whatever you have to say to her, you better do it now, cause I ain't doing this again" Roy said than vanished. Tore turned to Mally and said "Mally, is it really you?". "Yes it's me Tore. What do you need?" Mally asked. "There's so much I want to say. So much I wanna ask" Tore said in tears. "What is it big bro" Mally asked. Tore could not say anything as he was still crying, instead he hugged Mally in a sweet embrace and Mally hugged her big brother back. In the waking world Tore faintly smiled in his slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

Tore was sitting in Todds bedroom while Todd was getting dressed. "Are you sure you gonna be alright?" Todd asked. "I'll be fine Todd. Don't worry. What happened with Mally was sad, but I found out she's back where she belongs and is safe." Tore said. "It's just that...maybe if we told you about her sooner, we could have done something." Todd said as he continued getting dressed. "I don't know. Roy said that when he approached Mally, she said she didn't want to see me. I probably would have made the situation worse" Tore said. "Still, I feel really bad about all of this" Todd said as he finished getting dressed. "What are you wearing?" Tore asked. Todd was wearing cacky pants along with a biege polo shirt. "Don't you remember. I have a date with Maurecia at the amusement park today" Todd explained. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that after drowning in my own sadness. Wait, a date? Does this mean you finally come around and love her back." Tore said. "WHAT!? NO! It-it-it's just a friend thing. Besides, I kinda flake on the other promises I made to her. I can't talk my way out of another one" Todd said as he blushed. "Because you love her." Tore said in a checky tone. "SHUT UP!" Todd said as his face turned red.

They got out of the house and in the front yard, as they walked out Tore said "Ya remember you're wallet?". "Yes." Todd said. "Remember the 50 your dad gave ya?" Tore asked. "Yes Tore. It's in the wallet. Will you stop badgering me?" Todd said. "Alright. I'll leave ya alone. (pats Todd on the back) Good luck buddy" Tore said. "Thanks" Todd said, then flew to Maurecia's house. Tore waited till Todd was out of site and flew towards Dana's house.

Todd landed near Maurecias house and knocked on her door. The door opened and revealed Maurecia wearing a white and pink striped tank top, a denim skirt, her roller blades, and her helmet off, revealing her long flowing hair. "Hey Todd. How do I look?" the girl said. Todd blushed and said "You look a-amazing.". "Aw your too sweet" Maurecia said, than she punched the boy in the shoulder. Todd did not feel any pain when she did. "I got one of my brothers to watch Fluffy while I'm out. So we have the entire day to ourselves." Maurecia said. "Alright, so how do you wanna get to the park" Todd asked. "I think you know how I want to get there" Maurecia said lovingly. "(Sigh) Alright" Todd said. The boy picked the girl up and held her in his arms as he flew off to the park.

When he got to Dana's house, her older brother Gunthar greeted him at the door. "Hey, Goon. Is Dana home?" Tore asked. "Hello Tore. I believe Yodana is upstairs." Gunthar said. "Thanks Goon" Tore said as he ran upstairs. The boy knocked on the girls bedroom door and Dana opened up, saying "Hey Tore, just in time. I got all the camera's set up". Tore walked in to the girls room and saw a bunch of computer monitors, showing what appears to be the grounds of an amusement park. "Tell me again how you manage to install camera's around an amusement park" Tore asked. "Well you see my mom works for the police in the Special victims unit, and in return of catching a serial murder that's been hiding out in the park, they let us use their security cameras. They let us add a couple more for good measure. Now we can spy on Todd and Maurecia on their date." Dana said. "Cool. Got any popcorn." Tore said.

Todd and Maurecia made it to the amusement parks front gate and surprisingly, the line was very short. When they got past the entrance, Maurecia said "Which ride to you think we should go on first?(gasp) How bout that one?" pointing to the tunnel of love. "Um...how about we go on...that first?" Todd said than pointed to a roller coaster. They road the roller coasters, the tea cup ride, the Ferris wheel, and the swing ride. When they got off, Todd said "Huh, you know, I think Tore was right. When you can fly, all these rides lose their thrill.".

Dana and Tore were looking at them from the surveillance equipment, eating popcorn. "I'll bet 5 bucks that they end the date with a kiss." Dana said. "I'll bet they don't even wait til the end of the date." Tore said. 'You're on" Dana said. Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be Myron." Dana said. The two rushed downstairs and saw that along with Myron, nearly all of Mrs. Jewels class was with him. "Myron, did you invite everyone in our class?" Tore said. "No...Roy didn't wanna come. He said and I quote. I'm too busy to watch some stupid date." Myron responded. Dana groaned and shouted "Goon. I need help making more popcorn!".

"Well, we've been on every ride here" Todd said as they walked around the park. "Not all of them" Maurecia said seductively as she pointed to the tunnel of love. Todd was stuttering until he saw an indoor arcade. "Hey look, an arcade. You wanna play a couple games with me Maurecia" Todd quickly said. "Um...alright" Maurecia said. They entered the arcade and play some arcade games together, including a dancing game, a driving game, and a duel shooting game, all while earning tickets. They got enough to earn a prize. Maurecia wanted a necklace with a diamond heart embedded in the center, but it was twice the amount of tickets that she had. Todd gave Maurecia his tickets and it added up enough to get the necklace. They left the arcade with Maurecia holding her new prize. "Thank you so much for the necklace Todd, it was really sweet of you to give me your tickets to get it." Maurecia said. "Sure, no problem. It would have been nice to get something to, but seemed like you really wanted it" Todd said. Maurecia looked at her new necklace and said "Here Todd. I want you to have this. I wanted to give it to you as a gift." Maurecia said. "Really, thanks" Todd said as he took the necklace and put it on himself. "How does it look" Todd said. "It looks wonderful Todd" Maurecia said. "Thanks...but what do we do now" Todd asked. "Hm, we've done everything we can here at the park except..." Maurecia said, looking at the Tunnel of love. Todd tried to think of something else they could do, but Maurecia was right, they've done everything say for the tunnel of love. The boy could not delay anymore as they enter the tunnel of love.

Danas room was packed as the everyone was watching the couple form the numerous monitors. However there were no cameras in the tunnel of love. "Dana groaned again and said "Why didn't I install any cameras in the tunnel of love. That seemed super obvious.". "Hey Dana, what's that black thing in the corner" Stephen said as he pointed to one of the monitors. Dana zoomed into the thing Stephen pointed to and enhanced the focus. The black thing turned out to be the dangerous adversary Dark, walking to where Todd and Maurecia were at. "Oh no" Dan said "Oh crap" Tore shouted. Tore dashed towards the window, saying "Dana, call Roy. I might need backup.". "Wait, at least let me open the (Tore crashes through the window) window." Dana said. Everyone in the room was asking what was going on as Dana pulled out her phone.

Todd and Maurecia were in the Tunnel of love. It was decorated with streamers, multiple hearts and pink dim lights. Maurecia was blushing as she said "Todd...now that we're all alone, maybe we can-" before Todd interrupted her and said "Maurecia...there's something I've been wanting to get of my chest...a couple thing actually.". "What it Todd" she said, however in her head, she was thinking "OH MY GOD YES HES FINALLY GONNA CONFESS TO ME THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE". Todd told her about how he ended up killing Umbra, not Roy, and how it lead to Ashley into spiraling loneliness and hatred, saying that he feels guilty about the whole ordeal. "And maybe if I done something different, they'd still be alive" Todd said in tears. "...Todd, I know that you didn't want to do it. But Umbra said that he wouldn't stop, even going so far as to threaten to hurt us. You did what you had to do to protect your loved one. That doesn't make you a bad person, okay" Maurecia said, patting Todds back. "But what about Mally. It was my dumb idea not to tell Tore about her sooner and look what happened. If we had done something. Maybe she'd still be with us" Todd said as he kept crying. "Todd look at me. (grabs Todds face and turns it towards her) You couldn't have know that she was with Ashely. You also couldn't have known that it would turn out like this. It's not your fault." Maurecia said. Todd hugged Maurecia while still crying. The girl hugged him back as they reached the end of the tunnel.

Roy was in hiding in some bushes nearby some parade. He was ready to fire a blast from his finger and aimed at a persons head. "Easy does it. It'll all be over soon" he said in a quiet tone. Suddenly his phone rang and he answered it saying "Dana, for the last time, I don't want to spy on their stupid date...WHAT...Dana, are you sure it was him?...Alright, I'll be their soon." Roy said. He put the phone away and whispered "Looks like you get to live another day mayor of Minnesota." then flew off.

Todd and Maurecia got some ice cream cones and looked out in the sunset. "Thanks for getting me ice cream Todd. It's my favorite." Maurecia said. "Sure, no problem." Todd said in a sad tone. "...are still hung up about what happened to Ashley and Mally?" Maurecia said .Todd hung his head in sadness. "Listen. Whatever is getting to you, I'll help you through it. I'm here for you, Okay?" Maurecia said as she pulled Todd face closer to hers. Todd blushed and said "Maurecia...I..." Todd stutter as he got closer. Their eyes were closing, their lips were inches away from one another. Before they could kiss, Todds eyes opened wide and he pushed Maurecia away. "Ow, Todd why did you push me like that? I..." Maurecia said in an angry tone, but her face quickly turned into a horrified expression when she saw her crush had three bleeding gashes on the side of his stomach. "Todd. What happened" she shouted. Dark stood behind Todd with blood on his claws. Maurecia go behind Todd and stood in Darks way and said to him in anger "You! I won't let you hurt him. You hear me? I-" before Dark grabbed Maurecia by the neck and threw her into a wall. the impact caused her to become unconscious. People around them screamed and panicked, running away from the scene. "I'm sick of waiting" Dark said before he grabbed by the collar and said "Show me the power that I seek NOW". Todd punched Dark in the face, but it did not do anything. "Fine, I'll trigger it myself" the evil being said. Dark dropped Todd and started to walk towards Maurecia. A security guard on the side pulled out a gun and shouted "Stop where you are!" but Dark ignored the guard and continued to walk. He shot Dark and the bullet entered his body. Dark pointed his finger at the guard and launched the same bullet that he got shot with into the guards head, all while still walking. Dark grabbed Maurecia by the neck and said "Maybe I'll use her to get it out". Todd wanted to stop Dark, but the pain from his gashes prevented him from moving. Dark held the blue haired girl against the wall. Todd was trying to stand as in his state of writhing pain. Dark opened his hand and readied his claws. As Todd got up, his eyes turned yellow. Dark was about to strike the girl, when Todd shouted "Stop it" as he got up. His yellow wings sprouted from his back and his entire being turned a golden yellow, all from is skin to the clothes on his back.

Dark was in awed as he put Maurecia down and looked at Todd and said "Yes. YES. This is the power that was looking for." before Todd punched him away. The boy was about to check on Maurecia when Dark punched him away and pursued Todd, completely ignoring Maurecia. As Todd was pummeling Dark, the evil entity laughed and said "It's finally here. This is the power that I looked so long for. After so many years, it's finally within my reach" then was kicked into a wall. Dark looked at Todd and noticed that the gashes he made wear rapidly healing. "No, I won't let this opportunity pass me by" Dark shouted, then he dashed at Todd. The entity entered Todds body by turning into liquid and going into his gashes before they completely healed. Todd was writhing in agony as a black aura combined with his radiating yellow aura,

When Maurecia woke up, the entire park was empty. The girl searched around for her date, until she found him standing in the center of the park with his head down. The girl rushed to him and said "Todd. What happened. Where's Dark.", then Todd giggled. "Todd" Maurecia said in concern. Todd raised his head and opened his eyes were black with white pupils. Todd gave a sinister smile and was about to strike Maurecia, but Tore grabbed her before the hit connected, instead hitting the ground with enough force to shake the entire park. "Tore? What's going on? What's happening to Todd?" Maurecia said. "That's not Todd." Tore responded. "Correct. I am not Todd" the boy said with Todds and Darks overlapping one another. As he spoke, the boys wings sprouted and his entire being turned yellow once more, with a yellow and black aura emanating from him. "His soul has become a part of mine now" Dark said. "Now that I've finally obtained the power that I seek, I'll use it to travel across the multiverse, until I reach the beginning of it all. Where I will use my influence to make everything into my image, and rule all." Dark said. "Shut up. Give Todd his body and soul back." Tore shouted. "You know, now that I think about it, their some stuff I want to do before I leave. I still owe you some payback for all the times you got in my way. And after I kill you. I think I'll celebrate by knocking down that stupid school of yours" Dark responded Then dashed at Tore.

Todd woke up in Mrs. Jewels classroom, but the walls and ceiling were ripped off and floating in the air. "Our union was not finished Todd" a figure behind the boy said. The figure was as tall as Todd and wore the same clothes as him, except they were black. A mask that looked like Darks face was on his face. "Dark? What's going on? Where are we?" Todd said as he turned around. "Do I have to spell out everything? Fine." Dark said as he took of the Mask and revealed that his face looked exactly like Todd, even down to the crooked front teeth, with the only differences being his hair and eyes were black and pupils were white. "What the- Why do look like me?" Todd said. "No doubt you have heard about the large supply of dark matter that was under the school, and how I came from it, forming my consciousness out of a students negativity. But I didn't say who the student was. It was you Todd. In another timeline you said the stuff that gave me consciousnesses, (snaps his fingers) see" Dark said. Echoes of Todds voice saying stuff about how weird and strange Wayside was and how he wants thing to be normal reached his ears. "But I've said all these things before. What does that mean" Todd said. "I said that I come from a timeline much similar to this one. At first I didn't know how similair, but when I absorbed all the Dark matter from beneath the school, it all became clear. This timeline is nearly the same, but with some differences being that you never meet Tore or Roy, you never get superpowers, and you grow up to be a simple run of the mill man. There are a lot more differences, but most of them are small and unimportant. All that matters now is finishing our union. I sent Kybr after you, knowing it would make you stronger. And it worked. Join me and we can rule the multiverse together." Dark said. Todd shock his head and said "I got a better idea. How bout I just kick you out". Dark simply laughed and said "What is this. Something inside of me is making me laugh. It's so weird. Whenever I laughed before, it was to distract me from the emptiness inside me. But I don't feel empty anymore, so why am I laughing at you now" Dark said in confusion. "Hold on a second, you never felt happy before?" Todd asked. "What is happy?" Dark responded. "Um, well it's a feeling you get when-" "What is a feeling? Wait, you're just trying to delay me, aren't you?" Dark said. "What?" Todd said. "I don't know what a feeling is, but you won't distract me." Dark said than dashed at Todd.

Tore and Dark were fighting in the air at such high speeds, the impacts created shock waves. Dark knocked Tore into the ferris wheel, causing it to fall to the side. "This feels amazing. To think that power like this even exists" Dark said, than he notice something in his pocket. He pulled out a cube and said "What's this?". The cube transformed into a sword. Dark sinister chuckled and charged at Tore. Tore closed his eyes and heard the sound of clashing metal. When he opened them he saw Mallys sword in his hands, blocking Darks strike. The blue haired boy got up and pushed his opponent back. "I already lost one part of my family, I'm not gonna lose another" Tore said looking at the sword in his hands. Than he dashed at Dark and fought him with swords.

Meanwhile in Todds soul, Todd was pushing Dark back. "I'm through playing around" Dark said as he gathered energy into his hands. Todd started to gather energy in response. "Join now with your better half" Dark said as he shot a beam of dark energy at Todd. The boy shot a beam back to try and stop him. Todd pushed back Darks attack and launched him out of his soul. Todd collapsed from exhaustion.

With a great strike, Tore broke Darks sword and stabbed him. Instead of hurting Todd, Tore went through him and exiled Dark from Todds body. Todd was falling, but Maurecia caught him before he could hit the ground. Maurecia saw that Todd was unconsciousness. Tore stabbed Dark into a wall, but was shocked and confused that Dark looked like Todd, except with black clothes, black hair, and black eyes. In the confusion, Dark shot Tore in the chest, causing him to let got of the sword. Dark pulled the sword out of his chest and his wound healed nearly instantly. The doppelganger threw the sword to the side and saw Maurecia running away, carrying Todd. "No. No. No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NONONONONONONONONONONON. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I've come so far. I won't let it slip from my grasp" Dark screamed in a furious rage. His screams broke all the windows around. Dark flew quickly at Maurecia, screaming "Give him back to me". "No" Tore said, trying to fly after them. Maurecia held her crush tightly and screamed. But before Dark could catch them, Roy swooped in and kicked Dark away. "Roy, why are you here" Maurecia said. "You gonna sit around asking stupid questions or you gonna stand up and run." Roy said. Maurecia grasped Todd and ran off with Tore behind her.

Dark got up from the rubble and said "Roy? Hehe, what do you think your doing?". "Well I heard you were in the neighborhood and thought about giving you a little payback for what happened in the cave" Roy said. "Don't you remember how this when't last time. What exactly is different now" Dark said. "Well for one thing. You didn't look like a huge dork. Second I sense that your powers been fractured. I'd say I have a way better chance of beating you into the ground this time." Roy said. They fought furiously, but he battle tipped in Roys favor when out of nowhere, Mallys sword thrust at Dark, stabbing him in the back. Both where surprised that the sword seemingly moved on it's own, but Roy acted quickly, getting the sword and slashing Darks arm off. Dark regenerated the lost limb, but got quickly hurt as Roy was slashing at him. Roy drove Dark into a corner and thought "I might be in trouble here. There is one option. I have enough power to jump to another universe. But don't know how long it'll take before I can do it again, and who where I might end up.". Roy was slowly approaching him and he thought "I have no other choice. I have to jump." before saying "Well Roy. It looks like our time is nearly up. I have to get going.". Roy was shocked that Dark was disappearing and said "No you don't" before throwing Mallys sword at Dark. "See you real soon" Dark said as he fully vanished. The sword dug itself into the wall before disappearing in bits of light. "...well crap" Roy said.

An ambulance came and picked everyone up, driving to the hospital. The doctor took care of any injury's they had. While Tore and Maurecia were okay, Todd fell into a coma. The doctor say they don't know when he'll wake up. Tore was staying in the room where Todd was at. Todds parent came in and saw Todd. The boys father got angry and said to Tore "You, this is all your fault. Ever since you came around, Todd been getting into fight and risking his life. I'm not putting up with it anymore. I want you out of our house by tomorrow". Tore cried and ran out of the hospital and flew off. "Ben, I think that been a bit extreme, don't you think?" the mother said. "Look at our son Jenine. The boy is in a coma. Stuff like this didn't happen before that boy came along. I've made up my mind. As soon as our boy wakes up, we're moving.".

Tore was on the roof of Wayside, crying. Dana came up and said "Thought you might be here...I heard what happened with Todds dad. Also heard you got kicked out.". "Dana...do you really think that I'm responsible for what happened to Todd" Tore asked. "What? Of course not. In fact, I think that Todd would've ended up a lot worse if it weren't for you". "You really think so?" "I know so" Dana said. "(Sniff) Thanks Dana. But I don't think Todds dad wants to hear it. I also still don't have a place to live". "You can stay with me if you help me fix my window" Dana said. "Thanks...I'm gonna need to pick up Strawberry" Tore said.


	20. Chapter 20

After a week, Todd finally woke up from his coma in the middle of the night to find Maurecia sleeping on the side of his bed. Todd picked her up and put her in bed with him, then continued to sleep, embracing Maurecia in her slumber. The girl faintly smiled in her sleep.

Everyone was in class when Tore shouted "You're moving?" to Todd."Yeah. My dad wanted to move as soon i woke up, but I manage to convince him to hold of until spring break." Todd responded. "But that's like a week from now." Dana said. "Well I think we should use the time Todd has left at Wayside, and make it the best week of his life. For the rest of the week Todd, you won't go home on the kindergarten bus, no matter what rules you break." Mrs Jewels said. "Really, thanks...where's Maurecia?" Todd said. "I think she's on the 6th floor campground." Myron said. Todd exited the classroom to get to the campgrounds.

Todd looked around the campground and saw Maurecia standing near the edge. "Maurecia, what are you doing down here, everyone else is on the top floor." Todd said approaching her. The boy saw the girl crying. "Are you crying?" Todd asked in concern. "So you're really moving aren't you? Have you ever considered how we all feel about this?" Maurecia said. "What? Maurecia, if it were up to me, I wouldn't move at all." Todd responded. "Haven't you tried to talk to your dad out of it." Maurecia said. "I've tried everything to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't budge. I was lucky enough to get him to let me stay for one more week.". "I'm sorry. It's just after that date, we finally go somewhere in our relationship and look what happens. I guess I'm just upset." Maureica said as she continued to cry. Todd approached her and said "Listen Maurecia. If a week is all I got left here, we can't spend it crying. Let's make it the best week of our lives, alright?". "(Sniff) Okay, let's get back to class" Maurecia said clearing her tears. They got back to class, but instead of learning, the class threw a party.

Nearly all week, Todd and the class did some amazing activities, including a pool party, a cow rodeo, even a gym dance. All as a farewell party for the boy.  
It was the end of Thursday and the week was nearly up. As soon as the end of Friday hits, Todd will move. Todd was told to go to the roof of the school. At the roof, Maurecia, Dana, Tore, Myron, and Roy we're hanging out. "Hey guys, what are you all doing here?". "Waiting for you so we can eat ice cream." Roy said. "Aw sweet, ice cream" Todd said. They all pulled out ice cream from a cooler Tore brought an were eating it while watching the sunset. "I'm gonna miss this." Tore said. "Miss what" Dana said. "Just, all of this. The six of us, just hanging out. We might not be able hang out like this anymore after today." Tore said. "Yeah...at least we had alot of awesome adventures together. Remember when I first came here?" Todd said."Oh yeah, that week was pretty crazy" Maurecia said. "Hey Maurecia, wasn't your hair pink then?" Todd asked. "Yeah but my dye wore off. My hair is naturally blue." Maurecia said. "Huh. Was wondering what that was about." Myron said. "Remember when the walls nearly crushed us". Dana said. "Wait what, when was that?" Tore said. They stood on the roof eating ice cream, reminiscing about all their adventures together and laughing.

The sun nearly sat on the school and the six were still on the roof, with all the ice cream gone. "I'm gonna miss all this." Todd said in a depressed tone. "What are ya gonna miss Todd?" Tore said. "Mrs. Jewels, Louis, Mr. Kiddswatter, Miss Mush, Dr. Kob, and all my friends. This might be the last time I ever see any of them, and see you guys." Todd said. Tore stood up and said "Todd. Before I came to this school, I was pretty lonely. I gave up on making any real friends a long time ago. But ever since I met you guys, I've never felt more happy in my life. I know that this school doesn't teach any conventional kinds of lessons, but there is one thing that I learned from this school. There is one thing that no matter where it is, neglects all logic. It's different from most things. If I gave my piece of chalk to someone, then I wouldn't have the chalk anymore. But when I give it to someone, I end up with more of it than I started with. The more it you give away, the more you have left.". "What is it" Todd said. Tore gave a big smile and said "It's love". All of them smiled, except for Roy, who laughed and said "That has got to be some of the most sappiest stuff that I've ever heard" and laughed some more. Everyone looked mad at Roy. When he stopped laughing, he said "But, I can't say that it's not true. I'm going downstairs?" than got up and went downstairs. Dana saw Maurecia with a sad look on her face and said "Hey Tore, Myron, isn't there something we should be doing downstairs too." than pointed to Maurecia. Tore got what Dana was really trying to say and said " Oh, yeah. That thing we need to do. C'mon Myron.". "I don't know what you guys are talking about?" Myron said. "Come on" Dana said aggressively said, than dragged Myron downstairs with Tore shutting the door behind them, leaving Todd and Maurecia all alone. Todd was sweating as he said "So uh...Maurecia-" before Maurecia tackled him and kissed him. The door behind the slightly opened as Dana was spying on them.

Friday came and the day was almost up. Todd was told to go to the gym for open last surprise. Tod opened the gym doors and saw a white void. Todd walked in and saw a white orb in the middle of the void. The door shut behind him and vanished. "Todd?" Tore said as Tore and Roy stood behind him. "Guys, what are you doing here" Todd asked them. "Not sure, I was heading to the bathroom when I stepped in here" Tore said. "How did we even get here" Roy asked. "I brought you here" someone looked around and saw Dark standing behind the white orb. "Dark. Why did you bring us here" Todd shouted. "Do you know where we are? We are in the beginning of the multiverse, every single possibility you can think of starts here. I wager that to you, a week or to has passed since you saw me. But to me 25 years have gone by for me. I used my powers to bring you here for one thing" Dark said. "Oh yeah, what's that? To try and finish us off?" Roy said. "During my years across the multiverse, I have experienced so much and saw so many sites. But nothing quite confused me than what was going on inside me. I believe that you said they were feelings Todd. Before I took this form, I did not feel anything. I just faked emotions to distract me from the emptiness in me. But when I took this form, a rush of emotions entered my being. At first I didn't know what they were, but as I traveled, I began to understand them. However one emotion was eating away at me from the inside. I learned that it was called loneliness. I missed you Todd, I want us to be together again. I don't even care about your power anymore. I just want this loneliness to stop eating me away.". "Why should I believe you after everything you did?!" Todd shouted. "I don't know, he doesn't seem to be lying." Tore said. "This orb behind me is the center of everything and can be manipulated to alter the multiverse. If you won't do it, then I'll use the orb to cast it all to nothing." Dark said. "What do we have to do?" Roy said. "My body must perish while using all of my power and Todd must absorb whats left of my being. My consciousness will dissolve in you and I will become one with Todd. Will you fight me and defeat me?" Dark asked. "...Alright, we'll do it" Todd said. "Good. Now all of you come at me with all your might" Dark shouted as he prepared to fight.

All of the fighters dashed at their adversary, but Dark dodged and counter by punching Todd and throwing Tore at Roy. Todd countered by kicking Dark in the face. Dark tried to shoot Todd, but Tore kicked the blast away and shot a ball of power at Dark instead. He grabbed the ball and crushed it in his hands. Roy tried to stab Dark, but before he could, Dark dodged and slammed the boy in the ground. "Can't you hold back even a little" Todd said. "I must use all my strength, I cannot hold back for even a second." Dark said. Todd dashed at Dark, but Dark caught him in a net of black vines which started to electrocute Todd. Tore and Roy dashed to help Todd, but Dark kicked them both back. They dashed again at the being, but using his aura, he created dark clones of the Wayside students and they charged at them. The two dashed through the clones and Tore pulled his sword out and slashed at the vines, freeing Todd. Dark tried to counter by blasting them, but Roy grabbed his hand and stopped him, giving the opportunity for Tore to slash at Dark. When Tore slashed him, Dark used Roy as a bat and tossed him at the boy, causing him to dropped the sword and have it land near Todd who just recovered from the shock. he picked it up and started to slash Dark in a frenzy, causing Dark to stagger. Todd flew to where Tore and Roy were and said "Let's finish this". Tore, Todd, and Roy grabbed the hilt of the blade and spread all of their energies in it making it shoot a black, white, and yellow beam that pierced Dark.

The fight was over and they won. Dark was starting to fade away. Todd put the blade down and approached him. "So it finally ends like this...I can finally go back to where I came from and rest." Dark said. Todd grabbed Dark and embraced him saying "Are you finally satisfied?" Todd said. "Yes. I finally feel content. Thank you" Dark said with his final breath as he merged into Todd, disappearing within him.

Well now that's all done how do we get out of her. Tore approached the orb and said "Hey Todd, Can you tell everyone I'm sorry.". "For what?" Todd said. "For not being able to say goodbye ourselves" Tore said as he grabbed the orb. A door appeared out of nowhere and opened to the gym. By some mysterious force, Todd was pushed to it and landed in the gym, where all of his friends saw. "No." Todd said as he dashed to the door, but it closed and when he reopened, he only saw the hallway. Everyone asked what happened. Todd told them everything that happened and they were all sad about how Tore and Roy were gone. Never to return. Maurecia was the most upset. They gave him a farewell card that was signed by everyone.

Todd was in a car with a moving van behind him as they left their former home. Todd looked out and saw Wayside standing tall.

Awhile later, they passed a sign that said "Welcome to Royal woods" and drove to their new home. They settle in there new home.

Three days have passed since Todd moved and he looked depressed. The doorbell rang and his mother said "Todd, can you get that. I'm kinda occupied. Todd walked to the door and opened it. A familiar blue haired girl tackled him and kissed him on the cheek. "Maurecia, What are you doing here?" Todd said in surprise. "Did ya really think you get rid of me that easily. I begged my parents to move here with you. It took alot of begging, but now we're neighbors." Maurecia said. Todd looked out the door and saw Maurecias parents and her six brothers carrying stuff into the house next door. Todd and Maurecia hugged one another, but stopped when the two story house across the street got its roof blew off in a puff of green smoke. It landed back on the home. "What was that" Maurecia said. "I think we might wanna see of everyone there is okay." Todd said. The two ran over to the house and passed a mail box that said "The Loud residence".

Tore and Roy were walking on a dirt road in the middle of a field. "Well now what do we do" Tore said. "I don't know. I sense any human life for miles...(groaned) Why did you do all that? We could have gone home." Roy said. "We couldn't stay there forever Roy. What if we were born in that time. It be kinda acquired, ya know?" Tore said. "That's not my point. We're lost in who knows where with no food or water, and it's all your fault." Roy said in an angry tone. "Hey calm down Roy. I'm sure something will turn up" Tore said and chuckled. Roy was about to beat him senseless when they saw Strawberry walking behind them. "Hey Strawberry. How did you get here?" Tore asked. "Wait, your cat?" Roy said. Strawberry started to run away and Tore said "Maybe she can lead us somewhere." than ran after his cat. "Oh for god sake." Roy said than ran after them. All of them ran into wild yonder, running to their next adventure.


End file.
